Falling
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: A vida é feita de escolhas, mas serão estas as boas, como se pode mudar as coisas quando já não a volta a dar. Países estrangeiros, Realezas, Ainda em Guerra, livro sete não acontece.
1. A Million Ways

**A Million Ways by OK GO**

Existem tantas milhões de maneiras de lidar com situações, como os eventos que poderão ocorrer devem-se apenas as escolhas feitas no momento em que a opção foi oferecida.

Foi isso que aconteceu para ele, se ele não se tivesse oferecido para a missão do Voldemort, se tivesse agido de outra maneira, se tivesse aproveitado a visita oficial dos seus pais ao Ministério da Magia em vez de insistir em deslocar-se até a casa dela. Se ele não tivesse querido conhecer os arredores naquele dia, nunca a teria visto a passear pelos campos, se nunca tivesse tomado atenção aos mais pequenos detalhe ele nunca se teria encontrado nesta situação, com ela nos seus braços e a fugirem de tudo e todos para a salvar.

Se o questionassem nunca diria que tivesse feito um erro, mas para muitos o primeiro erro de Draco Malfoy foi recusar a oferta que Dumbledore lhe tinha feito, naquele momento se tivesse concordado em ajuda a Ordem de Fénix se calhar as coisas não teriam arrastado tanto tempo, se tivesse lutado contra o Senhor das Trevas, o mais provável é que ele, um jovem de vinte anos de idade, não se encontraria num país ainda em guerra.

Potter e os seus dois amigos, assim como todos os membros da Ordem de Fénix tinham desaparecido de dia para a noite, logo a seguir a Voldemort ter tomado poder no seio do Ministério da Magia de Londres.

Desde aquela noite fatídica, os Devoradores da Morte tinham-se apoderado do Mundo Mágico Europeu como a França, Espanha, Alemanha, Itália, Irlanda. Apenas dois países permaneciam neutros, Austria e Republica Checa, e três países lutavam com tudo o que tinham contra os Devoradores da Morte, Suiça, Grécia e Portugal, pequenos países mas cheios de recursos para se defenderem.

A segunda escolha que mudou tudo na vida do Draco foi numa noite Fevereiro, o Lord Voldemort chamou os seus fiéis servidores para uma reunião importante.

- Quem conhece a família Real Mágica da Áustria? Narcissa. – Pediu Voldemort.

Draco olhava atentamente para a frente, estava descansado, sabia perfeitamente que a mãe era capaz de responder a essa pergunta.

- Rei Bernard e Rainha Katia, filha herdeira princesa Emmalina, seguido do príncipe Alexander e por último princesa Astrid.

- Muito bem, e qual é q particularidade dessa família?

- O poder deles, a família de feiticeiros mais poderosa deste lado do Atlântico. – Respondeu Blaise Zabini.

- E a que se deve esse poder todo?

- Ao sangue-puro deles. – Respondeu o pai de Draco.

- Sim, o sangue deles, o mais puro da Europa. E eu quero esse poder, quero a princesa herdeira na minha armada.

- Meu Lord, porque não convencer o Rei?

- Narcissa explica quem é a princesa Emmalina.

- Ninguém sabe, meu Lord, desde que completou os seus dez anos de idade que a princesa não foi vista. A única aparição pública ocorreu aos seus dezasseis anos, há quase cinco anos, para o Baile de Opera de Viena onde ela foi apresentada a sociedade.

- Percebem? – Quando Voldemort viu as expressões de incompreensão dos seus servidores prosseguiu. – Os pais dela estão a esconder a rapariga porque ela é poderosa, e quero esse poder comigo. Quem é de vocês corajoso o suficiente para aceitar esta missão.

Antes de se oferecer Draco ponderou as suas hipóteses, e assim que viu que tinha imensas possibilidades para efectuar essa tarefa, levantou-se da sua cadeira e fazendo uma vénia em direcção a Voldemort disse:

- Eu aceito, meu Lord.

- Muito bem, Draco Malfoy irá para a Áustria agir em meu nome.

- Meu Lord, e se a rapariga é cepa-torta? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Escravos nunca fazem falta.

E dito isso, ele foi dispensado do resto da reunião.

A partir daquela noite, ele começou a planear, a deduzir todas as possibilidades que lhe tinham sido apresentadas para raptar a princesa.

Dentro de seis meses iria haver uma visita dos monarcas da Áustria, estava prevista para Londres, segundo as suas fontes a princesa Emmalina iria fazer a sua primeira aparição oficial atendendo ao _Summit_ com o pai.

Mas ele preferia ter a hipótese de sair do país, preferia raptar a rapariga no seu palácio, e ele sabia perfeitamente que precisava de conhecer melhor a família Real da Áustria antes de agir, precisava de um meio de chantagem no caso de ela oferecer resistência. É que apesar de ser um devorador da morte, Draco nunca tinha ganho o gosto pela tortura e sofrimento de terceiros.

Dois dias depois de ter recebido a sua tarefa Draco viajou até a Républica Checa usando transporte muggles. Sabia que ao entrar para a Áustria pela fronteira que estes dois países partilhavam dava-lhe mais hipóteses de não ser detectado. Isso e o facto de ter transfigurado as suas feições, agora tinha cabelo preto e olhos azuis.

Pelas ruas de Viena, ele viu cartazes a anunciar o Baile da Opera de Viena. Lembrou-se de ter lido algures nas suas notas de que exactamente vinte e um dias depois do Baile Muggle, a Familia Real organizava um Baile de Opera do Mundo da Feiticeira em Viena, o que permite às famílias de feiticeiros de apresentarem as suas filhas a comunidade Feiticeira.

Ele teria exactamente um mês para preparar um plano, decidiu que atacaria na noite do Baile, a família Real era obrigada a atender o evento. Seria o momento perfeito para agir, sabia que a princesa Emmalina seria obrigada a atender o baile, visto que ela estava a preparar a sua entrada de novo no mundo deles.

Mas antes de consolidar a sua ideia para criar o plano perfeito, precisava de saber onde se encontrava a família real. Precisava de ter detalhes, conhecer os hábitos da princesa, conhecer a princesa.

Demorou alguns dias em encontrá-los. O Palácio Belvedere estava altamente protegido contra muggles, e qualquer tipo de magia que pudesse anular os seus encantamentos não tinha qualquer tipo de efeito sobre as protecções do Palácio.

Estava a passear pelos campos cheios de neve branca quando a viu, foi fácil reconhecê-la apesar de estar envolta em roupas quentes.

Viu-a a sair do Palácio Belvedere Superior, dirigindo-se ao Inferior, a medida que andava ia recolocando a neve por onde os seus passos a pisavam, escondendo as suas pegadas.

Draco não pode evitar de sorrir, para além de ter encontrado a família real dos feiticeiros da Áustria, tinha confirmado onde se encontrava a Ordem de Fénix, afinal se tinha acabado de ver Hermione Granger, o Potter não podia estar muito longe.

De repente, ele tinha o seu plano a correr melhor do que o esperado.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem se estão a gostar!<strong>


	2. Two Weeks

**Quero agradecer profundamente as duas pessoas que estão sempre a ler e comentar as minhas histórias, obrigada Ip e Bel, vocês são tão queridas por perder esses segundos.**

**E em segundo quero deixar um comentário: "Porque é que numa turma de 30 alunos só 10 é que são rapazes, eu sei que biologia não é muito masculino, mas daí a ter apenas um terço. E ainda por cima não é o BOM terço. :D"**

**Two Weeks by Grizzly Bear**

Tinha chegado a Viena há duas semanas, e nessas duas semanas viu mais vezes o Trio Dourado do que poderia ser considerado saudável. Pelo que tinha percebido Hermione Granger vivia dentro do Palácio Belvedere Superior enquanto a Ordem e os outros dois membros do Trio viviam no Palácio Belvedere Inferior.

Todas as manhãs, Draco via a mais nova dos Weasley a ir até ao Palácio Superior todas as tardes acompanhada da Granger que ia todas as manhãs até o Palácio Inferior, ás vezes estavam acompanhadas pelos dois rapazes, mas muitas vezes não estavam. Quando a noite estava para cair, Arthur Weasley ia mais a mulher até o Palácio Superior recolher a filha.

De inicio Draco achou estranho aquela gente andar tão a vontade pelos jardins do Palácio, apesar de estarem em pleno inverno, e estar uma bela camada de neve, mas depressa percebeu que havia guardas espalhados por todos os cantos do Palácio, viu membros da ordem a guardar os campos, viu membros da Guarda Real próximos das janelas, e sempre de varinha em riste.

Entre os guardas e as protecções que o Palácio tinha, rapidamente percebeu que aquele sítio era impenetrável. Mas ele precisava de entrar dentro do Palácio, tinha de conhecer a rotina da família real, e acima de tudo tinha de ver a Princesa Emmalina, não existia qualquer documento fotográfico com ela, ninguém sabia qual era o aspecto da princesa herdeira.

A sua sorte mudou duas semanas depois da sua chegada. Estava atento a observar os portões do Palácio, se concentra-se muito estes poderiam abrir apenas pela sua vontade, e o mais estranho é que foi isso que aconteceu, viu as portas a abrirem, saíram várias pessoas, todos guardas, colocaram-se em frente aos portões da casa Real.

Depressa percebeu o que o cortejo estava a fazer, iriam receber o bando de turistas de feiticeiros que estavam a chegar em grupos por portkey. Sem chamar a atenção, Draco conseguiu incluir-se no grupo de turistas, preferiu alterar por completo a sua imagem de modo a não chamar a atenção de membros da Ordem de Fénix.

Segui o guia pelos corredores do Palácio. Apesar de estar a ser horrivelmente entediante, Draco conseguiu apanhar informações muito importantes sobre a família real. Assim como o facto de eles estarem a ocupar, a ala sul do palácio, sendo esta ala obviamente fora de alcance aos turistas.

O que mais o intrigou foi notar que nem uma única vez se falou do sangue dessa família, nunca mencionaram os ancestrais da família real, a visita limitava-se a mostrar os campos e o interior de Belvedere Superior.

Depois de terem sido oferecidas bebidas quentes pelos visitantes, estes foram acompanhados até aos jardins, quando chegaram lá podia-se ouvir pessoas a falarem, e a rirem. Draco teve dificuldade em perceber, afinal o alemão nunca foi o forte dele.

- Emmalina, Alexander, Astrid. – Chamou um homem, loiro, alto e bem-parecido, que estava ao balcão com uma mulher linda apesar da idade, o seu cabelo preto estava apanhado mostrando o seu rosto ligeiramente bronzeado, indicando que esta não deveria ser originária da Áustria.

Colocando-se na fila da frente, ele pode ver os três filhos da família real cobertos em neve a sorrirem para os visitantes, mas com as varinhas nas mãos.

A rapariga mais pequena e de cabelo castanho escuro colocou-se a frente dos irmãos e começou a falar em Alemão, enquanto fazia isso, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos-escuros, e lisos, agitava a sua varinha, preparando uma bola de neve.

- Emmalina, em Inglês.

- Sim, pai. Bem-vindos ao nosso Palácio, espero que o meu comportamento assim como o dos meus irmãos não vos tenham chocado, pedimos imensas desculpas pela nossa falta de respeito, espero que apreciem o que nos é muito querido, este terreno assim como o palácio foram a residência da nossa família durante tantas gerações. Obrigada por virem apreciar a beleza deste sítio apesar de estarmos em pleno inverno.

- Cui..

Começou uma das crianças, que não podiam deixar de tirar os olhos da princesa que estava a frente deles, esta falava um inglês perfeito, quase como uma nativa, e os seus olhos pretos, brilhavam de inteligência.

Sem desviar o seu olhar, levantou a sua mão para desviar uma das bolas de neve do irmão, para ser atingindo de imediato por uma bola de neve mandada pela rapariga que era a cópia da mãe.

Ao ver a família real assim, Draco ficou ainda mais intrigado com eles, a rapariga que seria a Herdeira do trono era tão diferente dos pais e dos irmãos, como se tivesse sido adoptada, não tinha propriamente as feições dos irmãos, que eram gémeos, sendo Astrid mais nova de alguns minutos.

Foi interrompido dos seus pensamentos, quando Emmalina começou a rir, o riso dela era contagiante, rapidamente todos os espectadores desse momento estavam a rir com ela.

- Astrid. – Repreendeu a mulher de cabelos pretos que tinha acabado de descer.

A rapariga respondeu em alemão. O Rei Bernard que tinha descido para cumprimentar os visitantes, clareou a garganta e lançou um olhar reprovador para a filha de dezasseis anos.

- Quero dizer, ela estava a ganhar, ela sabe que é muito mais avançada do que nós em magia, e está sempre a ganhar, o Xander e eu apenas usamos uma oportunidade por aqueles anos todos a perder.

Se não tivesse reparado nos olhares de reprovação que os três estavam a receber, Draco era capaz de acreditar que isto tudo era uma encenação, mas ele reconhecia que o facto de Emmalina ter começado a corar violentamente perante o olhar dos pais, não havia como pensar que isto era encenação.

No dia seguinte, quando chegou ao seu esconderijo, depois de pegar nos seus binóculos, viu que uma das janelas da ala sul não tinha as cortinas a fechar a janela, conseguiu ver Hermione Granger a ler um livro, enquanto os príncipes Alexander e Astrid praticavam feitiços, viu a rainha a entrar no quarto e a deixar três taças de chá. Assim que terminou o chá, Granger levantou-se e foi em direcção a Belvedere Inferior.

**Eu sei é uma seca, mas têm de perceber tenho de construir a história, em breve vem o rapto por isso estejam descansados não vou arrastar isto até ao fim dos tempos xD.**

**Então e que tal deixar um review? A dizer-me o que estão a achar disto tudo?**

**beijos**


	3. Fondations

**Foundations by Kate Nash**

A medida que ia analisando a vida da família real, desde que soubera que a ala sul era reservada a família, foi-lhe fácil perceber a rotina daquela família. Pelo que pode ver, o quarto que tinha visto da primeira vez era a sala dos filhos.

Depois ao lado dessa sala estava a sala que eles usavam para as suas refeições, todas as manhãs via as empregadas a colocaram cinco lugares a mesa. Momentos depois chegavam os dois Reis, que se serviam a eles mesmo, depois chegavam Astrid sempre vestida com o seu pijama, seguida de Alexander, que fechava sempre as cortinas.

A seguir o pai seguia para o escritório, enquanto a mãe ia supervisionar o trabalho das empregadas, enquanto as crianças se iam vestir. Astrid abria as cortinas cada vez que chegava a sala deles, às vezes via a Granger, outras só a via quando o chá da manhã chegava, e depois do chá ela ia sempre visitar os habitantes da Belvedere Inferior.

Através dessa análise conseguiu perceber que a princesa Emmalina se mantinha afastada de qualquer tipo de exposição, geralmente as cortinas estavam fechadas quando ela entrava numa das salas. Granger nunca estava sozinha pelos campos, e as poucas vezes que via os príncipes gémeos estes estavam acompanhados pela irmã mais velha que estava sempre alerta e com a varinha na mão, ou com a Granger, que mantinha a varinha a segura nas suas botas.

Acima de tudo percebeu que aquela família de feiticeiros poderosos era fervente apoiante da Ordem. Por diversas vezes viu Rei Bernard a falar com representantes do seu país para a seguir falar com membros da Ordem.

Faltavam seis dias para por em acção o seu plano, tinha conseguido meter a mão sobre um convite mágico, que autorizava apenas o portador do convite a entrar no Opernball. Estava a preparar-se para deixar o seu posto naquele quarto horrível, quando os viu.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley estavam a sair da protecção que o Palácio lhes estava a oferecer. Os três moviam-se delicadamente como se conhecessem na perfeição cada canto. Ele estava a preparar-se para seguir os três, quando ouviu o som distinto de uma aparição.

Nos quatro dias que se seguiram viu uma mudança incrível na família Real, Astrid e Alexander não estavam tão entusiasmados a treinar a sua magia, a rainha não saí do sofá no quarto dos filhos, a princesa Emmalina nem apareceu para as refeições, e o Rei estava a fazer os cem passos pelo seu escritório.

No quinto dia, os Trio apareceu, foram de imediato acolhidos pelos guardas, que lançaram feitiços em todas as direcções a volta dos três para ter a certeza que não estavam a ser seguidos. Weasley estava coberto em sangue, mal andava em linha direita, enquanto Granger segurava em Potter que parecia prestes a desmaiar.

Mas apesar de estar com tão mau aspecto, os três estavam a sorrir, e assim que foram acolhidos pelos guardas da Palácio, estes festejaram, levaram-nos até a Belvedere Inferior.

Podia não saber exactamente o que o trio Maravilha tinha ido fazer, mas se tivesse de apostar dinheiro diria que eles tinham ido numa missão para ajudar na causa deles, e que tinham conseguido completar essa missão.

O mais incrível é que Draco nem queria saber o que tinha acontecido, não lhe interessava minimamente saber o que tinham feito, desde que desse para acabar com esta maldita guerra.

Uns momentos depois da chegada do trio ao Palácio, viu diversos feiticeiros a entraram no Belvedere Superior, estes foram recebidos pelo próprio rei, ordenou uns guardas em direcção a Belvedere Inferior, e estes voltaram com a Granger.

Depois disso não conseguiu ver mais nada, as cortinas tinham sido puxadas, impedindo o único campo de visão que Draco tinha sobre a família real.

A única vez em que pode ver alguma coisa foi no dia do baile, como estavam um ligeiro raio de sol, os empregados abriram as janelas, pode ver que a casa estava um caos, tanto Astrid como Alexander andavam de um lado para o outro, enquanto a princesa Emmalina se mantinha a janela a ler. A ela juntou-se-lhe o pai, que parecia estar mais a esconder-se que outra coisa.

A interacção entre pai e filha era estranha, podia ver-se que eram íntimos, que se conheciam e amavam-se, mas havia uma falta de á vontade para o pai, um á vontade que ele tinha quando na presença dos gémeos. Reparou também que ninguém olhava directamente para a cara dela, não se lembrava desses pormenores aquando a primeira vez que tinha visto a família real, mas era impossível não notar, os irmãos não estavam na mesma sala que ela por muito tempo.

Draco sentiu pena por ela, devia ser horrível ver os pais a amaram mais uns filhos do que outros, mas por outro lado seria uma maneira de a manipular, poderia usar a faltar de amor dos pais contra ela, podia usar isso para a tornar menos resistente.

Agora o seu plano estava pronto para ser posto em prática, afinal tinha as munições necessárias para poder ter a cooperação total da princesa, sem nunca ter de recorrer a força pura.

A quantidade de feiticeiras e feiticeiros presentes no evento no _Wiener Staatsoper_ era incrível, eles estavam por todo o lado, e nem um muggle parecia notar que este evento estava a decorrer.

Todos os convidados tiveram de esperar a porta que a família real fizesse a sua entrada, e não tardou muito. Viu o Rei nas suas vestes oficiais com a mulher ligeiramente atrás dela, num magnífico vestido de noite azul-escuro, Draco reconheceu que ela estava deslumbrante, a mulher estava linda. Depois veio a princesa Emmalina, esta estava vestida com um vestido vermelho que mostrava os seus ombros, por cima do vestido tinha uma espécie de casaco de manga curta preto feito de missangas e renda, o seu sorriso era caloroso e convidativo, mas ela não era tão bonita como a mãe.

Depois de já terem todos entrado no salão de baile, as feiticeiras foram apresentadas a sociedade, terminaram com Astrid e Alexander, os gémeos comportaram-se impecavelmente, recebendo um abraço dos pais, e ignorando por completo a irmã mais velha que nem sequer parecia notar.

A parecença entre a Astrid e a mãe era incrível, com olhos cor avelã e cabelo encaracolado quase preto, as mesmas feições da cara, tornando a cara delas familiar apesar de saber perfeitamente que nunca as tinha conhecido antes de ter vindo para Viena.

Aproximou-se da princesa Emmalina.

- Quer conceder-me esta dança?

Os olhos azuis da princesa brilharam ao olharem para os olhos cinzentos dele. Esperava não mostrar repulsa perante a rapariga, esta não era o seu estilo, mas tinha de cumprir a sua missão.

**Então estão a achar isto repulsivo ou nem por isso? Os vossos comentários ajudavam a ter uma ideia dos vossos sentimentos xD**

**PS: Quero escrever uma short fic mas não tenho ideias, por isso podem enviar condições de histórias para o meu PM. Beijos a todos**


	4. Tears On Love

**Tears On Love by Yiruma**

A princesa Emmalina insistia em escrutiná-lo, depois acabou por aceitar, mas sem nunca deixar de olhar para ele. A maneira como ela olhava para ele, era estranha, deixava-o muito desconfortável e com vontade de fugir a sete pés dela. A repulsa que sentia por ela era tão intensa que não conseguia perceber o que se estava a passar, ele conseguia ver a beleza nela, mas porque raio estava a sentir-se tão enjoado por estar ao pé dela.

Olhou rapidamente para o rosto dela, para a ver a sorrir maliciosamente.

- Sou assim tão repulsiva? – Perguntou num inglês perfeito com sotaque britânico. Qualquer outra rapariga estaria ofendida por receber uma reacção destas por parte de um rapaz, mas esta não.

- Não princesa. – Respondeu Draco que estava a tentar deixar passar uma onda de enjoo. Falar com ela era ainda mais arrepiante do que olhar para ela.

Ao ver que o sorriso da princesa tinha aumentado consideravelmente, percebeu que ela estava tinha percebido a sua expressão.

- Oh, não tentas poupar os meus sentimentos, eu sei perfeitamente o quanto repulsiva posso ser para si.

- Então em vez de andarmos aqui ás voltas vou propor-lhe um negócio, prometo que não será nada em especial, apenas um favor contra outro favor.

- Por favor partilhe comigo as suas ideias, estou realmente ansiosa de as ouvir.

Draco voltou a olhar para os olhos azuis como o mar da princesa, a onda de enjoo voltou.

- Dentro de momentos vamos sair desta sala de Baile, e irá comigo para fora deste país.

- Claro que vou, e sem dar luta, porque é o que me ensinaram durante os meus anos como boneca de porcelana. _Tens sempre de deixar os vilões raptarem-te Emmalina. _- Para a última frase, ela usou um tom de voz mais grave, e sem esperar qualquer comentário de Draco adicionou:

- Isso iria deixar o meu pai tão feliz, não acha.

Tentou afastar-se, mas ele não a deixou ir, aproximando ainda mais os corpos deles. Se continuasse assim teria de vomitar em cima dela.

- Oh, mas o que o seu pai não lhe ensinou é que ou vai comigo ou certas pessoas irão conhecer o exacto local da Ordem.

Emmalina riu alto e bom som, chamando a atenção para eles durante uns segundos, todos os convidados depressa desviaram o olhar, não querendo olhar por muito mais tempo para a princesa.

Draco ficou satisfeito ao ver a reacção de todos os convidados, percebendo que não era o único a sentir repulsa por aquela feiticeira.

- Realmente, você é completamente delirante, nada me garante que não irá contar a aqueles loucos onde eles se encontram assim que estou nas mãos daquele louco.

Para um Malfoy, dar a sua palavra era tudo, se ele prometesse não contar nada, nunca iria contar o quer que seja, mas podia ver o ponto de vista dela, afinal estão em plena guerra e qualquer acto de bondade das pessoas do campo oposto poderia ser considerado como uma manipulação.

- Fazemos um Juramento Inquebrável. – Propôs.

- Vamos buscar o meu irmão.

Ela pegou na mão dele, levando-o até um dos cantos da sala, onde várias raparigas de branco, que tinham sido apresentadas nessa noite, estavam a apreciar as histórias do príncipe Alexander.

Com apenas um olhar conseguiu chamar a atenção do irmão, que a seguiu até a casa de banho das mulheres que Draco se apressou em fechar e proteger com encantamentos.

Os irmãos estavam a falar em alemão, podia ver-se que estavam a ter uma discussão. Mas porquê que a mãe dele tinha insistido que ele tinha de aprender a falar francês em vez de alemão.

Pelos vistos eles chegaram a um acordo. Emmalina aproximou-se de Draco estendendo a mão, pegaram no antebraço um do outro, e por momentos conseguia olhar para a princesa sem uma vaga de nojo.

- Comecem. – Pediu Alexander que olhava para o outro homem com desdém e nojo. Exactamente a cara que Draco tinha sempre que olhava para alguém que ele não gostava, não conseguiu deixar de pensar que teria gostado deste rapaz de dezassete anos se não tivesse de raptar a irmã de vinte e dois anos dele.

- Prometo, não contar a localização dos membros da Ordem assim como o nome e posição das pessoas que os estão a ajudar. – Disse o Draco.

- Prometo sair deste baile na presença deste homem, e comportar-me como uma princesa.

Apesar de aceitar aquelas palavras, não conseguiu deixar de notar que o irmão dela estava a sorrir maliciosamente, exactamente a mesma expressão que ela tinha quando estavam a dançar.

Assim que os fios dourados desapareceram, ele não largou o braço dela, começando a puxá-la m direcção a porta.

- Preciso falar com o Alexander.

- Não.

- Preciso. Falar. Com. O. Alexander. – Enunciou cada palavra a medida que ia puxando o braço dela.

Agora Draco percebeu o que ela queria dizer quando disse que iria comportar-se como uma princesa, aqueles dias iriam ser difíceis.

Vendo a distracção dele, ela fugiu das maões dele, começou a falar muito rapidamente para ao irmão em alemão, estavam a ter uma nova discussão, que Alexander desta vez não queria dar o braço a torcer, e notou que desta vez ele olhava directamente para os olhos da irmã, sem nunca querer desviar o olhar.

A medida que a conversa deles ia aumentando de tom, ele ia perdendo a sua paciência.

- Conta-me imediatamente o que se está a passar.

- O Alexander recusa-se em retirar o meu feitiço localização.

- Eu faço isso. – Disse já sem paciência.

- Muito obrigada por te ofereceres. – Respondeu sarcasticamente. – Mas só um membro masculino da família real é que pode fazer isso.

Retirando a sua varinha, apontou-a a garganta do jovem, e disse no seu tom mais frio e cruel:

- Faz isso imediatamente.

Alexander olhava para o captor da irmã com indiferença.

- Alexander, por favor, confia em mim.

O olhar dele desviou-se imediatamente para a irmã, e Draco pode ver o coração dele nos seus olhos.

- Tem cuidado contigo, Emma.

- Promete, Alex.

Num floreado muito bem calculado, Alexander apontou a varinha a irmã. Desconfiando daqueles irmãos, Draco analisou a princesa para qualquer tipo de localizador, mas não pode ver qualquer sinal, satisfeito com o que tinha a sua frente, estendeu o braço para a princesa, que pegou neste relutante.

- Ich liebe dich. – chamou Alexander uma última vez.

- Ich liebe dich auch, mein Bruder.

Ambos os irmãos estavam a chorar, mas Emmalina seguiu Draco para a saída da Opera, olhando apenas uma vez para o irmão.

**Até o próximo capitulo. Obrigada pelos comentários xD Podem deixar mais eu não me importo nada.**


	5. Rumor Has it

**Bah a vida é injusta, não deveríamos envelhecer, deveríamos ficar sempre novos e bonitos para o resto das nossas vidas. Não gosto de fazer anos, significa que tenho um ano a mais que o anterior e menos prendas que o anterior xD**

**Rumor Has It by Adele**

Conseguiram sair da Opera de Viena sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Draco tinha memorizado todos os pontos de saída da Opera, encontrou as escadas de serviço, sabia que com cuidado conseguiam entrar no prédio do lado por uma das janelas que ele tinha tido o cuidado de deixar aberta para esse propósito.

Encontravam-se nas escadas, agora ele precisava de agir com cuidado, tinham de entrar na ruela sem dar nas vistas e magoarem-se, para depois esgueiraram-se até o prédio mais próximo da Opera. Ele tinha tratado de tudo, menos do facto que a princesa estaria de saltos altos.

Mas o problema não residia na roupa dela, o problema era ele não conseguir focar a sua atenção tempo suficiente para ver qual a roupa que ela tinha vestido, como é que poderia fazer isso sem a magoar. Já tinha pensado em leva-la apenas ao colo, mas só pensar em estar próximo dela causava enjoos insuportáveis nele.

Quando finalmente conseguiu preparar saltarem, viu duas figuras a aproximarem-se do sitio onde eles se encontravam, bastava a essas duas figuras olharem para cima para os ver.

Draco focou o seu olhar na princesa, tentando deixa-la desconfortável apenas com o olhar, mas esta não estava interessada na opinião do seu captor, puxou Draco para as sombras do prédio, procurando esconderijo contra as paredes da Opera.

Como ele estava cheio de sorte, as suas figuras pararam próximos o suficiente para os dois puderem ouvir a conversa que se estava a passar.

- Continuou a achar que é uma má ideia.

- Ninguém quer saber da tua opinião, Ron.

Ele reconheceu de imediato a voz de Hermione Granger, sentiu o seu corpo a vibrar ao som da voz da morena. Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele tom de autoridade que ela usava apenas quando estava tentar mostrar a razão aos seus dois melhores amigos.

Com imensa força de vontade, Draco conseguiu reprimir a vontade de bater com a cabeça contra as paredes. Tinha voltado a vê-la a uns dias, mas era o som da voz dela que o trazia sempre para aqueles tempos em Hogwarts em que nada o preocupava. Sendo o seu único objectivo infernizar a vida dela, só pelo prazer de a ver chateada.

Ao seu lado o corpo da princesa tinha ficado tenso, completamente atenta a conversa dos dois.

- Nunca deviam ter organizado esse baile, alguma coisa vai acontecer.

- Ron, pára. Isto não é a altura certa para fazer isso, temos de fazer as rondas. Temos de ser notados, o Rei quer que Ele saiba que estamos aqui e que vamos lutar até ao fim. Isto está quase a acabar.

Preferindo ignorar o que tinha ouvido, Draco pegou na cintura da princesa, e saltou para a rua. Continuando sem proferir uma única palavra, entrou dentro do consultório no prédio mais próximo da ópera.

Assim que estavam dentro do consultório, entregou as roupas que tinha conseguido obter para ela, umas simples leggins polares por dentro, com um casaco quente polar, assim como umas botas para andar pela neve.

- Não sei para onde tenciona levar-me, mas tem de ser depressa, o Xander prometeu manter a matraca fechada apenas por uma hora.

Assim que ouviu a voz dela ficou tenso, até a voz dela o afectava, sabia que havia algo com ela.

- De certeza que ele não vai avisar antes? Ou que vai fazer tudo para ser encontrada?

- Fiz um Juramento Inquebrável que iria consigo desde que prometesse não arranjar problemas para os meus amigos.

- Mas agora sabe que eles não querem manter a sua posição secreta por muito mais tempo.

- Você conhece perfeito como são as redes de rumores, até o seu mestre… - Draco não conseguiu evitar um esgar de desgosto no seu rosto ao ouvir essa palavra. – Ouvir que a ordem se encontra em Viena, eles têm tempo de atacar.

- Mas isso não explica como tem a certeza que o seu irmão não irá avisar mais cedo.

- O Xander nunca me desobedeceria.

- Claro que ele não iria desobedecer afinal é a herdeira ao trono.

- O que está a insinuar? Está a dizer que o meu irmão não cumpre a sua palavra, acho que até agora a minha família e eu conseguimos provar que mantemos a nossa palavra.

- Não estou a insinuar nada, só acho que seria perfeito para o seu irmão afinal ele é o próximo para o trono.

- Você é o homem mais horrível que pode existir, o meu irmão nunca me faria uma coisa dessas, ele ama-me.

- Tem a certeza disso princesa? Eu vi a sua família hoje a interagir, e sinceramente se os meus pais mostrassem desgosto como os seus claramente mostram quando olham para si, começava a ficar preocupado.

- Mas é esse o problema consigo, só vê o que quer, e assume que tudo o que vê é. É como os rumores, há sempre uma verdade por detrás do que se conta.

Draco odiava pessoas que tinham a mania de falar por enigmas, e nesse momento odiava profundamente aquela princesa, para além de sentir repulsa por ela, esta tinha de ser amar em misteriosa. Pegou na mão desta e desapareceu.

Chegaram ao chalé que ele tinha alugado nos Alpes suíços. Deixou a princesa andar pela casa, não tinha medo que ela saísse do chalé, afinal tinha colocado um feitiço de maneira a que apenas pessoas que não tivessem motivos para fugir dali pudessem passar a soalheira da porta.

Enquanto ela inspeccionava o único quarto da casa, ele ficou a atiçar as chamas na lareira, enquanto observava as chamas pensava nas palavras dela. A maneira como ela tinha falado mostrava que não tinha qualquer duvida que os pais gostavam dela, que os irmãos nunca a trairiam, ela estava confiante neles. Mas o comportamento deles nessa tarde era contraditório com o que ela sentia.

Assim que ela voltou para a sala e se sentou num dos sofás mais afastada do Draco. Ele percebeu que os dois príncipes tinham feito algo durante aqueles momentos na casa de banho.

Mais uma vez tentou concentrar o seu olhar na princesa, no seu rosto mas era impossível, sentia-se sempre enojado, o seu olhar recaía sempre sobre as mãos dela, ela estava a brincar com uma pulseira de platina feita a partir de safiras e um ónix.

Apontou a sua varinha para ela e proferiu as palavras que o iriam ajudar a perceber o que se estava a passar.

**Bem, mais um capítulo, tenho esperanças de poder postar em breve, mas vai ser difícil, com a faculdade: Debates e testes de avaliação, estou um pouco sobrecarregada, mas assim que arranjar tempo vou postar mais. **

**O mais provável é postar já amanhã, afinal as ideias estão a fluir e não as quero perder.**

**Beijos a todos, adoro-vos.**


	6. Blinding

**Já tenho saudades de Portugal, estar em França não é o mesmo, espero que esteja tudo bem tanto no Brasil (o meu primo foi para aí estudar xD) e em Portugal.**

**Beijos a todos vocês. **

**Aceito sugestões de Fics Dramione boas para ler. Obrigada a todos.**

**Blinding by Florence and the Machine**

- Finite Incantatem.

Nunca tinha apreciado tanto essas duas palavras como nesse preciso momento. Tinha demorado a por as peças do puzzle juntas, o facto de ela aparecer tão poucas vezes, o pouco a vontade que a família tinham na presença dela, e a maneira desajeitada como ela se mexia, agora conseguia ver todas as vezes que a viu, a princesa Emmalina movia-se como se o corpo não lhe pertencesse. E agora o mistério iria ser desvendado.

Mas o que ele esperava não estava a acontecer, não houve nenhuma rapariga a materializar-se a frente dele.

Agora ele estava a olhar para a princesa Emmalina como sempre a tinha visto, uma rapariga de olhos azuis cheios de terror olhavam para ele, apressou a tapar os olhos com o seu cabelo loiro, mas Draco tinha conseguido ver o momento de alívio na cara dela.

Havia algo de errado com a princesa, depois de realizar o seu feitiço sentiu dois tipos de magia a anularem-se, percebeu que ela agora podia ver o que ele era na realidade, mas claramente tinha sentido um feitiço a ser retirado nela, mas não havia qualquer mudança nela.

- Então fui raptada por Draco Malfoy. – Comentou a princesa com uma voz confiante.

- Estou a ver que a minha reputação me precede.

- Se está referir-se a sua reputação de menino mimado e irritante, então sim a sua reputação precede-o.

- Mas pelos vistos sou importante o suficiente para ser tópico de conversa.

- Aí é que se engana, sei apenas da sua existência devido a sua contribuição na guerra, para além dos comentários da minha melhor amiga, não sei mais nada, mas não interessa a guarda imperial e a ordem vão encontrar-me em breve.

- Pode ir sonhando este sitio é indetectável.

Ela limitou-se a sorrir maldosamente, de inicio Draco tentou fugir não estar irritado com ela, mas depressa desistiu, frustrado foi refugiar-se para o quarto do chalé.

Uns momentos depois voltou. Finalmente tinha percebido qual tinha sido o problema com a sua magia, tinha funcionado na perfeição, o problema é que o resultado obtido não tinha sido aquele que ele pensava que tinham aplicado.

- Porque é que tinha um feitiço de repulsão?

- Porque é que é tão repulsivo quando olha para alguém com desdém?

- responde imediatamente antes que eu perca paciência.

- por favor, não retenha a sua paciência por mim.

Fixaram o olhar um no outro. Ele estava mesmo curioso, como é que uma família podia aplicar um feitiço desses na sua própria filha ultrapassava-o, ele precisava de saber as razões.

- Se lhe responder deixa-me em paz?

Acenou a cabeça com medo de falar e de mostrar o quanto feliz estava por ter conseguido obter informações estranhas dela.

- Meta-se na sua vida, nunca me vai entender a mim e a minha família.

Voltou a sentar-se no seu sofá analisando atentamente as chamas da lareira.

Sem precisar das borras de chá, Draco conseguia prever que a estadia no chalé iria ser mais difícil do que o que tinha previsto.

E como era de esperar, os dias passados na companhia dela eram infernais, ele só queria poder rebentar com ela, demorou uns dias a perceber que ela estava sempre a fazer isso para o afastar, para não o ver.

Ainda tentava todos os fias descobrir porque a tinham tornado repulsiva, não que se sentisse mais atraído por ela, não conseguia ver mais do que uma pessoa irritante.

Nessa noite quando ele estava a preparar a mesa para poderem tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos, não podia deixar de notar as olheiras e o ar mais magro nela.

Quando a chamou para a mesa, esta recusou-se em sair do seu lugar, proclamando preferir morrer a fome do que ser envenenada. Draco insistiu mostrar-lhe que ele iria comer do mesmo, mas ela começou a gritar com tanta força que ele não teve outra hipótese do que deixar a cozinha e ir esconder-se para o quarto que iriam partilhar.

De modo a entreter-se, fez a cama com lençóis lavados, assim com arranjou um colchão para por no chão, podia não a achar tão repulsiva, mas isso não queria dizer que iria dormir na mesma cama do que ela.

Os dias passavam e tornaram-se em semanas, nem se dera de conta que já estavam escondidos havia um mês nesse chalé.

Draco notou que as brigas que a princesa e ele tinham mudado de curso por completo, já não se limitavam a gritar um com o outro, ou a fazer lutas de vontade, agora discutiam sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa, desde os diferentes usos de certas ervas para as poções.

A princesa continuava a ser irritante e a dar cabo da paciência dele, especialmente por volta das horas de refeição, mas em geral as coisas tinham tomado um rumo agradável. Ele já não sabia o que fazer, todas as refeições eram horríveis, ela fazia de tudo para o afastar, parecia que ela se tornava completamente irracional por volta dessa hora.

Infelizmente ele continuava a tentar saber porque é que ela tinha sido atingida por um feitiço de repulsão.

- Porque insiste em saber, não é por isso que me tornei menos repulsiva aos seus olhos.

- Quero desvendar esse mistério.

- É um conceito demasiado difícil para a sua cabecinha.

- Tente só. Tenho a certeza que consigo perceber.

- Deixe-me em paz. Deixa-me comer sozinha, saía imediatamente.

- Não vou sair enquanto não me contar.

A princesa Emmalina suspirou, ele sabia que ela tinha desistido.

- Se lhe contar promete deixar-me em paz para o resto das minhas refeições?

- Prometo.

Ela observou-o por algum tempo. Até que fechou os seus olhos azuis, baixando a cabeça, disse em voz baixa.

- Quando saio a rua, os meus pais colocam um feitiço de repulsão em mim para as pessoas não se lembrarem das minhas feições, para ser esquecida. Só quando se está exposto durante um longo período de tempo é que ao esquecimento se junta a repulsão.

- Isso não me explica nada.

- Não posso contar mais nada, só posso dizer isso, que era necessário as pessoas conheceram estas feições, para a minha protecção e para o bem do meu povo não posso ser reconhecida.

Apesar de ter recebido a sua resposta e pressentir que ela tinha contado apenas a verdade, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que havia alguma coisa que faltava nesse discurso todo.

Mas preferiu não dizer nada, deixou-a em paz para jantar tranquilamente.

**Reviews?**


	7. Dead Wrong

**Dead Wrong by The Fray**

Dois dias depois de ter obtido respostas insatisfatórias, Draco finalmente percebeu o comportamento da princesa, conseguiu desvendar todos os segredos que estavam relacionados com ela.

Ele estava completamente esgotado, ele tinha uma dor constante nas costas por dormir no chão, estava farto da atitude dela. Nunca conseguia estar muito tempo com ela na mesma sala, apesar das discussões que eles tinham terem sido mais para debate de factos interessantes.

Mas agora via que ela implicava com tudo o que ele fazia só para o afastar, ela estava sempre a comentar tudo o que ele fazia, qualquer movimento de músculo por parte dele era uma razão para implicar.

As dores de costas estavam a implicar ainda mais com ele nessa manhã, quase que não conseguia mexer-se, endireitar as costas estava fora de questão.

Draco foi até a cozinha, para poder fazer uma chávena de chá, e preparar um saco de água quente para poder aliviar ligeiramente as costas. O que seria ideal era poder tomar uma poção para ajudar com as dores, ou para calar a princesa.

Ao entrar na cozinha viu a princesa a olhar fixamente para a sua comida, esta não estava a tocar na comida. De início não via qualquer coisa com ela, mas depois de ter feito imenso barulho, reparou que esta nem mexia um músculo. O facto de ela estar completamente parada não era normal.

Aproximou-se dela, viu que apenas a sua mão se mexia em volta da pulseira, os seus dedos mexiam ligeiramente na pedra preta da pulseira, um ónix.

Puxou o cabelo loiro da cara dela, e pode ver os seus lábios finos e quase brancos a murmurar. Tentou perceber o que ela estava a dizer, mas como nenhum som saía dos lábios dela estava a tornar-se difícil.

Qualquer tipo de dor que pudesse estar a sentir desvaneceu ao ver a concentração que a princesa estava a tomar perante a pedra.

Percebeu de imediato o que ela estava a fazer, aquela estúpida estava a usar a pedra para poder ter magia, ela estava a fazer de tudo para poder sair.

Antes de alguém poder vir buscá-la e trazer problemas para ele, Draco acordou-a, esta olhou-o com os seus olhos azuis cheios de ódio para ele. Levantou-se devagar da sua cadeira, e começou de imediato a gritar:

- Mas o que é que tu pensas que podes fazer? Mas porque raio pensas que podes me tocar ou interromper, não passas de um furão albino ridículo, mimado e idiota.

- Claro que posso fazer o que quero, afinal raptei-te e tens de me obedecer.

- Volta para onde vieste e vai ver se morri ou algo assim, não tenho paciência para a tua estupidez, deixa-me comer em paz.

- Se pensas que te vou deixar sozinha depois de ver o que andas fazer a hora das refeições, estás redondamente enganada.

- Não quero saber o que tu queres, deixa-me sozinha.

Draco estava farto de discutir com ela, já não a suportava. Não queria saber de mais nada, pegou na sua mão esquerda e analisou a ónix. Sentiu um poder muito forte a vir da pedra, já tinha uma ideia que esta pudesse conter magia, mas tão potente é que ele não estava a espera.

- Larga-me. Imediatamente, senão vais arrepender-te.

Apesar de estar a tentar completamente hipnotizado pelo poder da pedra, Draco conseguiu notar um toque de desespero na voz dela, ela não queria que ele mexesse na pedra, mas o comportamento dela apenas chamou ainda mais a curiosidade dele.

Mas depressa as coisas mudaram, num momento ele tinha uma mão firme no pulso dela, noutro ela tinha conseguido reunir força suficiente para puxar o seu braço, ambos conseguiram ouvir um crack bastante alto, e um vento enorme separou-os.

Durante uns momentos Draco aproveitou a dor de cabeça, que ele agora tinha depois de ter batido com a cabeça na parede, para esquecer a dor nas costas.

Voltou a acordar quando ouviu um gemido.

- Hey, estás bem?

Um gemido de dor foi a sua única resposta. Tentou levantar-se, mas a sua cabeça estava a andar às voltas, não iria conseguir andar até ela.

- Respondeu-me! – Ordenou.

Esperou voltar a ouvir um gemido, mas desta vez, a princesa respondeu:

- Olha o que me fizeste. – Disse em ultraje. – Deslocaste o meu pulso seu idiota.

Ao ouvir a voz dela, ele ficou imediatamente acordado, já não sentia dores nem tonturas, só conseguia ouvir aquela voz.

- Acho que não te ouvi bem repete.

- Ouviste-me correctamente, mas mais uma vez não vais assumir as consequências, és capaz de por as culpas em cima de mim, dizer que a culpa é minha que eu não tinha nada de puxar o meu braço, quando claramente eu tinha-te pedido para me largares, é sempre a mesma coisa contigo Malfoy, nunca…

A partir daquele momento ele desligou por completo o que ela estava a dizer, concentrando-se apenas na voz dela, até então não tinha notado que a voz da princesa era mais grave, menos feminina, mas agora a rapariga que estava a falar para ele, tinha uma voz mais doce, e familiar.

Levantou-se a custo do lugar dele, e foi até onde presumia que esta se encontrava.

A primeira coisa que viu foi que as roupas que anteriormente ficavam ligeiramente mais largas agora colavam a figura que estava a deitada no chão, um corpo mais curvilíneo e sensual.

A segunda coisa que notou foi que ela estava a tentar esconder a cara com o seu cabelo, mas infelizmente para ela, aquele cabelo era um sinal evidente de quem era ela. Ao sentir a presença dele, a rapariga levantou os seus olhos castanhos para encontrar os olhos cinzentos dele.

Claramente, ele não estava arrependido de não largar o pulso dela quando ela lhe tinha pedido.

- A quanto tempo Granger? – Perguntou com o seu sorriso afectado.

- Para mim não foi o suficiente.

**Pois, eu sei, muitos de vocês já tinham adivinhado que era a Hermione no lugar da Princesa Emmalina, não muito original da minha parte eu sei. Mas agora confessem, no último capitulo até que vos deixei na dúvida xD**

**Espero que tenham gostado. **


	8. Dog Days Are Over

**Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine**

- Ajuda-me idiota. – Pediu Hermione ao rapaz que olhava para ela com o seu característico sorriso afectado.

- E porque haveria de fazer isso? Afinal raptei uma princesa e fiquei contigo. Não é uma troca muito justa.

- Cala-te de uma vez e ajuda-me, tu partiste-me o pulso o mínimo que podes fazer é levar-me a um médico.

Draco escrutinou-a, não havia sombra de dúvida que ela tinha magoado o pulso, teria de a levar a um médico, afinal ele não sabe tratar de feridas dessas, só cortes menores.

Esticou a mão, e ela apressou-se a pegar. Mantendo-a perto de si, para a ajudar a andar, dirigiu-se até a porta, quando estavam a chegar a porta.

- Não vais fugir?

- Fiz um juramento inquebrável, acho que podemos dizer que vou cumprir a minha palavra.

- Mas eu fiz esse juramento com a princesa e não contigo.

- Mais depressa me levas a um médico, mais depressa voltamos e eu conto-te.

Ele estava admirado com a feiticeira que se apoiava por completo contra o corpo dele, ela ia oferecer-lhe informações sem ele se quer ter perguntado, e sem precisar de oferecer alguma coisa em troca.

- Porque é que me vais contar?

Assim que a pergunta saiu da boca dele, arrependeu-se, em vez de ficar feliz com um acto de bondade, tinha de lhe mandar a cara.

- Não me mataste ou atacaste assim que viste que era eu no chão.

Desta vez não comentou nada, afinal não poderia arriscar ela perguntar porque não a tinha atacado, seria um momento esquisito e especialmente não sabia como explicar a rapariga morena que estava nos seus braços, que quando tinha visto que era ela deitada no chão da cozinha tinha ficado aliviado por já não ter a princesa Emmalina a frente dele, e feliz por ser a Granger e não outra feiticeira qualquer naquela posição.

Umas horas depois voltaram do centro hospitalar, Hermione estava completamente perdida no mundo dos tranquilizantes, e Draco tinha aproveitado para roubar uns quantos comprimidos para as dores. Deitou a morena na única cama do chalé e sentou-se ao lado dela, observando-a a dormir.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ele estava feliz com as escolhas que tinha feito, se tivesse escolhido levar de imediato a princesa para Londres nunca teria ganho esta oportunidade de estar com a Granger.

Realmente os comprimidos que tinha roubado no centro hospitalar estavam a fazer efeito, ele imaginava-se feliz em ter a Granger com ele.

Ela iria lhe contar tudo no dia seguinte, e a partir daí iriam resolver os problemas deles.

Deitou-se ao lado dela, convencendo-se que já não aguentava dormir no chão feito cão de guarda, quando sentiu o seu corpo a procurar o calor do corpo dela, convenceu-se que era apenas pelo calor, com o tempo que está não se pode perder qualquer tipo de calor.

Draco foi acordado quando sentiu umas mãos a empurra-lo para fora da cama.

- Ninguém te deu autorização para te aconchegares contra mim, continua a armar-te em cão de guarda aos pés da cama. – Comentou a Hermione com uma voz fria.

Conseguiu ver a cara corada da rapariga, antes dela virar a cara para não ter de olhar para os olhos dele.

- Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Foram juntos até a cozinha, Hermione sentou-se na cadeira enquanto ele preparava chá e torradas. Ele estava a comer a terceira torrada com doce de abóbora quando ela falou.

- A minha mãe é descendente grega, e por isso decidiu chamar-me Hermione, como a minha bisavó que faleceu pouco antes do casamento dela.

Draco pousou a torrada, queria perceber o que isto tinha a ver com torradas, mas não conseguia associar.

- Quando a minha mãe tinha dez anos, o pai dela tornou-se o embaixador Irlandês na Áustria. Nessa altura, quando completou onze anos de idade foi aceite numa das escolas mas prestigiadas de Viena, a Zauberer-Akademie.

Não havia qualquer tipo de sotaque quando ela disse o nome em alemão.

- Lá ela fez tantos amigos, mas o mandato do meu avô em Viena terminou quando ela festejou os seus catorze, a minha mãe teve de terminar a sua educação em solo Inglês, por isso foi aceite na escola de feiticeira de Hogwarts.

Agora ela fixava-o atentamente, tentando ver a reacção dele, e não ficou desiludida, ele estava claramente espantado com o que ela estava a dizer.

- A minha mãe era muggleborn, os meus avôs eram muggles mas ela era feiticeira. Apesar de ter apreciado estudar em Hogwarts, ela não conseguia esquecer-se dos seus amigos em Viena. Por isso quando terminou a sua educação, ela mudou-se para Viena. Reencontrou os seus amigos e começou a criar a sua vida lá.

» Um dia ela estava a acompanhar o seu namorado num dos vários bailes que a família real davam, ela conheceu o príncipe que era o melhor amigo do namorado dela. A partir daquela noite, ela começou a conhecer melhor a família real.

» Um ano depois de ter começado a namorar com o Clarke este pediu-a em casamento. Foi nessa noite que ela percebeu que não havia nada a fazer, ela não amava Clarke. Depois desse dia voltou para casa dos pais na Irlanda.

» Aos poucos mas dificilmente foi reconstruindo a sua vida, manteve-se fora do mundo mágico, não querendo ouvir qualquer tipo de notícia. Até que uma certa noite de verão, ela voltou a vê-lo. Ele não estava sozinho, mas a minha mãe sabia que era ele, o homem da vida dele. A primeira coisa que ele lhe disse foi que ela não podia voltar a fugir e a esconder-se de tudo e todos. Dois meses depois casaram-se e a minha mãe tornou-se a consorte do príncipe da Áustria dos feiticeiros.

Ficaram em silêncio durante uns momentos.

- Granger acho que os teus comprimidos alteraram a tua memória, porque estás convencida que és uma princesa.

- Idiota. – Resmungou. – Eu sou a Princesa Emmalina Hermione da Áustria.

- Tens de desculpar-me mas não consigo acreditar nisso.

- Isso é porque és demasiado obtuso para perceber o que está directamente a tua frente.

Ele já sabia para onde é que essa conversa estava a virar, mas agora não havia volta a dar, ele não iria deixá-la ter a melhor desta vez.

- Granger, tu não és uma princesa, és uma sabichona irritante com quem andei na escola durante seis anos.

- Arrrgh, és irritante, não percebes que fui para Hogwarts estudar porque não queria ir para a academia de Viena para feiticeiros.

- Mas isso não explica porque andam a mostrar-te loira.

A morena inspirou profundamente para não gritar com o rapaz que estava a frente dele, afinal devia ser difícil para ele perceber que a rapariga que ele adorava atormentar era muito superior a ele.

- Ficou decidido que quando estava em Viena tinha de usar uma pulseira com uma ónix, que mantém a ilusão de que sou loira, muito mais magricelas e pequena, assim ninguém sabia qual era o meu aspecto verdadeiro, e depois o meu pai aplicava sempre um feitiço de repulsão para que as pessoas não se lembrassem do meu aspecto, assim quando fosse reclamar o meu trono as pessoas que já me tinham visto não iriam achar estranho eu ter mudado por completo de aspecto físico.

Tinha que lhe conceder que isso tinha lógica, se soubesse logo de inicio que a melhor amiga do Potter era a herdeira ao trono da Áustria, Voldemort teria feito todos os possíveis para a ter por perto mais cedo.

- Vou fingir que acredito nisso.

Hermione gritou em frustração com o rapaz a frente dele, e foi fechar-se no quarto. Momentos depois, Draco juntou-se-lhe. Proclamando que precisava apenas de descansar um pouco mais.

**Não se esqueçam de deixar comentários, nem que seja para me dizer os erros de escrita como a Mila fez! Muito obrigada Mila pelos comentários, ajudam imenso a melhorar a história. Beijos a todos.**


	9. Between Two Lungs

**Between Two Lungs**

Quando acordou, percebeu de imediato que algo estava errado. Não queria abrir os olhos e fazer face a realidade, mas agora era tarde demais. Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima com a Granger completamente colada a ele, e pela forma como os corpos deles estavam posicionados, tinha sido claramente ele a procurar o corpo dela enquanto dormiam.

Mas o que tornava a situação completamente errada não era o facto de estarem a dormir agarradinhos, era o facto de ele gostar imenso da sensação do corpo dela contra o dele, de gostar acordar ao lado, de gostar do facto que o corpo dela encaixar perfeitamente com o dele.

Ele não queria assumir esses sentimentos, pelo simples facto que ele teria de a entregar ao Senhor das Trevas, e não sabia se teria coragem para fazer isso, especialmente depois de ter descobrir quem ela era na realidade.

Não conseguia identificar qual era essa sensação que o invadia cada vez que olhava para ela, mas não havia sombra de dúvida que era agradável.

Tendo todos os cuidados para não a acordar, deixou-a dormir, enquanto se arranjava para mais um dia fechado com ela.

Ao pensar nisso, não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.

Já estava a acabar de torrar o pão quando ela apareceu para o pequeno-almoço.

- Então que nos fizeste nesta bela manhã? – Ela perguntou com um certo tom de felicidade na voz.

Como é que ela não podia estar feliz, dormiu bem devido aos comprimidos dados pelo médico, o pulso que estava apenas machucado, e não partido ou deslocado, não lhe doía e tinha acabado de tomar um duche quente e para depois ser inundada pelo delicioso cheiro de torradas e leite com chocolate.

- Torradas, chá e leite com chocolate. – Respondeu sem olhar para ela.

Exactamente o que ela tinha previsto.

- Obrigada por me teres levado ao médico ontem.

Desta vez ele levantou a cabeça para poder olhar para ela, e os seus olhos cinzentos encontraram os olhos que ele conhecia como pertencentes a Hermione Granger, uns olhos cor de chocolate, quentes e sensuais.

O coração de Draco começou a bater desalmadamente ao prospecto de poder tomar as suas refeições com ela. A sensação era estranha e aterradora. Pegou numa das torradas e saiu do chalé deixando a Hermione a olhar para ele de boca aberta.

Quando o vento fresco de final de inverno bateu-lhe contra a cara, ele percebeu que a sua reacção não tinha sido as mais correctas, devia ter fingindo que vê-la apenas com uma das t-shirts dele vestida e com o cabelo molhado, não era a visão mais sexy que ele tinha visto nos últimos anos.

Afinal Granger e sexy na mesma frase é um feito impossível.

Infelizmente a imagem dela vestida daquela maneira, não saía da cabeça dele. E por mais que tentasse mudar a sua mente, esta voltava sempre a essa imagem, ou adicionava as mãos dele a sentirem aquela pele branca e com aspecto delicioso.

Depois de umas horas ao frio voltou para dentro do chalé, assim que entrou foi invadido por um cheiro intenso de empadão de rim, foi de imediato para a cozinha, onde viu a Hermione a por a mesa para dois.

Draco não deixou de notar que a cozinha estava completamente limpa, e não estava desarrumado.

- Ainda bem que voltaste, pensei que o empadão fosse arrefecer antes de tu voltares.

Novamente, sentiu algo entre os seus dois pulmões a bater aceleradamente, ela tinha pensado nele, e ela não ia comer antes de ele voltar.

Uma parte ínfima dele estava tão feliz por saber que ela se preocupava com ele, que lhe dava vontade de a abraçar, realmente os ares da Suíça não lhe estavam a fazer nada bem para a saúde mental. Uma outra parte dele, uma grande parte dele começou a duvidar os actos dela, começou de imediato a analisar qualquer movimento, ou pergunta (apesar destas serem inocentes).

Pela primeira vez na vida dele, Draco sentiu-se inseguro, não sabia como agir com ela, e estava a ficar frustrado, em poucos momentos e palavras ela tinha conseguido mudar tantas coisas nele.

Ele só queria voltar a fugir, sair daquele sítio, apanhar um pouco de ar fresco, longe dela, longe desse desejo intoxicante que se apoderava dele cada vez que olhava para ela.

Mas não conseguia convencer o seu corpo e mente que o melhor seria afastar-se da tentação. Tentou ignorar o seu coração a bater entre os seus dois pulmões cada vez que olhava para ela ou ela falava, tentou aproveitar ao máximo essa simples refeição com ela.

A refeição depressa terminou, ele ajudou a Hermione a levantar a mesa. Ela lavava a loiça e ele secava com um pano que ela lhe tinha dado. Tinha perfeita noção de poder usar a sua varinha para fazer essas coisas tão mundanas, mas o sorriso que ela lhe tinha dado quando disse que iria ajudá-la tinha sido o suficiente para convencer o seu coração que poderia ficar mais uns momentos na companhia dela.

Estavam a trabalhar em equipa e sem demasiadas conversas, ela estava a arrumar a loiça que ele tinha pousado na mesa depois de a secar, quando perguntou:

- Quando é que posso sair? Estou farta de estar aqui fechada.

O corpo dele ficou rígido de imediato, por mais que sentisse uma atracção puramente e estritamente física por ela, ele tinha uma missão para cumprir.

- Só podes sair quando voltarmos para Londres.

**Tive de fazer um capítulo curto, queria poder por outro titulo para o que se segue, acho que tem mais haver. **

**Espero que estejam a ouvir a música que ando a sugerir a medida que estão a ler os capítulos. São apenas uma sugestão, não tem de fazer isso. **

**Até o próximo capitulo, que já estou a escrever.**


	10. Kiss With A Fist

**Kiss With A Fist by Florence and The Machine**

Ela ficou a olhar para ele durante uns momentos, escrutinando-o com os seus olhos castanhos.

- E quando é que voltamos para Londres?

- Daqui a um mês!

- Um mês porquê esperar tanto tempo?

- Pára de me fazer perguntas! – Ordenou Draco que estava a perder a sua paciência, afinal ele não podia dizer-lhe que não a queria levar perante o Senhor das Trevas e a tia dele.

- São perguntas simples e devias ser capaz de me responder. Não é como se eu fosse revelar o teu segredo.

- Mas não precisas de saber todos os detalhes do meu plano.

- Mas ajudava saber alguns detalhes, para eu não estar sempre a pensar 'Oh mas quando é que aquele loiro idiota me vai levar perante o mestre dele?' – Hermione imitou uma voz muito nasalada e deu a impressão de estar a tentar imitar uma rapariga muito burra.

- Ele não é o meu mestre.

- Mas és um loiro idiota. – Ela retorquiu com frieza.

- Não tens direito de me insultar.

Ele pegou num dos pratos que estavam a frente dele e mandou-o contra a parede atrás da Hermione, nem sequer mandou o prato na direcção dela. Sentiu uma dor aguda numa das suas faces, onde ela lhe tinha batido quando lhe deu o estalo.

- Não mandes loiça para cima de mim.

Ele pegou no pulso da mão que não tinha sido magoado no dia anterior, e abanando-a ligeiramente disse em voz baixa e assustadora:

- Não me voltes a tocar. – e para mostrar que ele é que mandava pegou num dos copos e mandou-o para o chão.

- Larga-me idiota.

Esta não estava a mostrar qualquer efeito ao que Draco estava a tentar induzir nela, continuava corajosa, a enfrentar todas as situações, uma verdadeira Gryffindor. Desta vez a dor veio dos tornozelos dele. Se ela continuasse assim, ele ficaria por completo nos tons pretos, roxos e azuis, e ele não estava com vontade de sofrer por causa de hematomas.

- Vais parar imediatamente com isso. Se não vou te magoar a sério.

- Tenta só e vais ver que não sou passiva.

Sem lhe dar uma hipótese de acumular força o suficiente para responder contra ele, Draco aproveitou que estava a segurá-la pelo pulso para a puxar para si.

Capturou os lábios dela com os dele, antes de ela perceber quais eram as intenções dele.

De inicio ela estava demasiado surpreendida para fazer o quer que seja, mas a dada altura, Draco quase que ouviu o cérebro dela a fazer _click_, e sentiu a mudança nela. Como ela tinha comentado, ela não ia ser passiva, ela respondeu o beijo com tanta ferocidade, que ele só conseguia pensar que queria mais, que esta sensação de perfeição não podia terminar, tinha de continuar.

Não sabe quanto tempo tiveram ali no meio de loiça partida aos beijos, mas assim que os lábios deles se separaram, ele disse num murmúrio:

- Continua.

E ela obedeceu, puxou a cabeça dele para junto da dela, e beijou-o. Por alguns instantes Draco preferiu imaginar que a rapariga que ele estava a beijar o desejava tanto como ele a desejava, que ela não estava apenas a beijá-lo só por beijar, que ela nutria sentimentos.

Foi nesse exacto momento que ele percebeu o quanto gostava dela, o quanto desejava mantê-la nos seus braços.

Quebrou o beijo, para poder olhar para ela, precisava olhar para ela para confirmar os sentimentos que o estavam a assaltar todos os seus sentidos.

A imagem dela com o cabelo desajeitado, as pupilas dilatadas, e os lábios vermelhos, iria ficar eternamente gravada na sua mente, não havia como não desejar a feiticeira que estava a frente dele.

Com uma agilidade digna de um seeker, puxou-a contra a parede da cozinha, colando o seu corpo contra o dela. Percebendo o que ele queria, deixou-o levantá-la, colocando as suas pernas a volta da cintura dele.

De novo, ela reclamou os lábios dele com os dela.

As mãos do Draco acariciavam todas as superfícies do corpo dela, ele queria memorizá-la com todos os seus sentidos: olfacto, o cheiro doce do champô de maça verde que ele tinha comprado; toque, a pele macia; sabor, o sabor a chocolate devido a mousse de chocolate que tinham comido para a sobremesa; visão, a imagem dela do corpo dela, o desejo presente nos olhos; e por último a audição, poder ouvir os gemidos de prazer, cada vez que ele a mordiscava ou nos lábios ou no pescoço.

Eles estavam tão perdidos um no outro, que quando Hermione o afastou com brusquidão, ambos ficaram ligeiramente desequilibrados.

Draco olhou de imediato para ela, furioso por ter sido interrompido, ainda havia tantas coisas a descobrir no corpo dela. Mas qualquer palavra morreu ao ver a cara dela, ela estava horrorizada a olhar para ele.

Amar e não ser amado de volta era realmente a pior sensação que poderia haver.

- O que é que tu fizeste? – Perguntou.

Seguiu o olhar dela para a pulseira de safiras e ónix quebrada no chão no meio dos cacos da loiça a muito esquecida.

- Parti a tua pulseira. – Respondeu com um tom de voz a dar indicações que a achava estúpida por perguntar.

- Tu não percebes pois não, acabaste de activar o meu localizador, a guarda imperial vai chegar dentro de momentos, a pulseira atenuava o sinal, eles não conseguiam encontrar-me.

Definitivamente este era o momento perfeito para bater com a cabeça contra as paredes.

**Suspense!**

**Yep, sou má a esse ponto, e agora? **

**A pois vão ter de esperar o próximo episódio. xD**

**Alguém vê The Secret Circle, gostava de poder comentar a série com alguém!**

**Beijos e abraços.**


	11. I Can't Stay

**I Can't Stay by The Killers**

-Não podes estar a falar a sério! – Comentou Draco que preferia fingir não ter ouvido correctamente o que ela lhe tinha dito.

- És exasperante, se estou a dizer-te que a guarda imperial vai chegar em breve para me vir buscar, é porque estou a falar a sério!

Ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos. Ele ainda não conseguia assumir o facto de que dentro de momentos estaria separado dela, que em breve as coisas não poderiam estar a favor dele, que não a poderia ver.

Por outro lado estava contente por saber que a expressão de terror não se devia ao facto de eles se terem beijado.

- Tens de ir embora, não me podes levar contigo, sem a pulseira é demasiado fácil detectarem-me.

- Porque haveria de ir embora? – Perguntou só para mostrar a sua teimosia.

Ela olhava com as emoções todas presentes nos seus olhos, não lhe foi difícil detectar medo naqueles olhos castanhos, quando ela lhe respondeu:

- Estamos em guerra, as coisas não são fáceis, e tanto a ordem como o pai farão o que for possível para eles vencerem, isso inclui tomar prisioneiros de guerra, podem não torturar ou matar, mas não quero que sejas um prisioneiro, tens de decidir por ti mesmo o que queres, não quero que as escolhas te sejam impostas.

As palavras dela eram uma surpresa, ele não estava a espera que ela sentisse que ele merecesse uma segunda oportunidade, ela estava-lhe a dar escolhas, algo que nem a família dele, as pessoas que mais o amavam neste mundo, tinham sido capazes de lhe pferecer no inicio dessa guerra. Devido as acções dos pais, ele não tinha dito outra opção senão optar por ser um Devorador da Morte, para salvar a mãe não teve outra opção do que tentar matar o director de Hogwarts.

E agora, estava ali uma rapariga que ele tinha escolhido raptar, que ele tinha momentos antes beijado sem lhe pedir a sua opinião, apesar de ela ter respondido aos beijos dele. Ela estava-lhe a dar a hipótese de fugir ou de ficar para ser levado como prisioneiro de guerra. Se ele ficasse não fazia a mínima ideia do que eles seriam capazes de fazer, mas se ele fugisse podia escolher voltar para Inglaterra ou simplesmente manter-se escondido, ele poderia escolher.

Até então nunca tinha dado importância a este poder que é concedido a qualquer ser humano, até lhe tirarem esta forma de liberdade, até ela lhe devolver.

Sem hesitar, fechou o espaço entre eles, e voltou a beijá-la. Sem querer sentiu que ele estava a dar-lhe uma promessa, algo poderia mudar no futuro e favor dos dois, ele estava a prometer-lhe que voltaria a encontrá-la. E ela estava a aceitar a sua promessa.

- Desculpa, não posso ficar.

Sentiu a pele dela a tremer debaixo das mãos dele, quando murmurou aquelas palavras no ouvido dela.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu.

Voltou a beijá-lo, e depois empurrou-o em direcção a porta da cozinha, afastando-o.

Olhou para ela uma última vez, forçando o seu cérebro a memorizar as curvas do corpo dela, como o cabelo dela ficava depois de a ter beijado, como as suas faces coravam devido a proximidade entre os dois, como os seus olhos brilhavam com o mesmo desejo que ele sentia nesse preciso momento.

Correu até a árvore mais próxima, escondendo-se na floresta, apesar de a vida dele estar obviamente em risco, ele precisava de se certificar que ela estava bem, que realmente eram pessoas que lhe queriam bem que vinham-na buscar.

Trepou até o ponto mais estreito da árvore. Ainda não estava propriamente escondido, quando começou a ouvir o típico _crack_ de alguém a aparecer.

Sem fazer barulho, apesar de não ser fácil, conseguiu esconder por completo o corpo, ouviu mais uns quando crack, e várias figuras vestidas com capas roxas apareceram vindos da floresta do outro lado daquela onde ele se encontrava. Vinham todos de varinha apontada na casa. Diversos feitiços prateados foram lançados para a casa, revelando a presença de uma pessoa.

As figuras apressaram-se a lançar mais uns quantos feitiços, de modo a evitar que as pessoas dentro da casa pudessem desaparecer. Depois eles dividiram-se em vários grupos, de modo a protegerem todas as saídas da casa, não havia como escapar.

Apenas um guarda entrou dentro da casa, e ressurgiu momentos depois com a Hermione atrás dele.

- Hermione! – Gritaram dois rapazes que tinham ficado na orla da floresta.

Correram para ela.

Por uns momentos Draco sentiu ciúmes. Ela estava a sorrir para o Potter e o Weasley, algo que ela nunca tinha feito para ele, ela nunca tinha sorriso daquela maneira para ele, nunca se tinha dado ao trabalho de lhe oferecer um sorriso maravilhoso como aquele.

Mas depois lembrou-se do que eles tinham feito momentos antes, e ficou contente por notar que os dois rapazes se limitavam a abraçar a feiticeira.

Depois dos três amigos terem acalmado, um dos guardas aproximou-se deles, ignorando por completo os dois rapazes, fez uma vénia, e começou a falar em alemão.

Pela enésima vez, Draco desejou poder aprender a falar alemão, para poder perceber o que eles estavam a dizer.

Felizmente, Hermione não queria excluir os amigos por isso respondeu:

- Só consegui quebrar a pulseira hoje. Estive sempre presa no quarto, eles só vinham uma vez por dia para poder dar-me comida e ajudar-me com outros problemas.

- Viste quem eles eram? – Perguntou Harry.

- Claro que vi Harry. - Respondeu.

O coração de Draco deixou de bater por uns momentos, afinal ela estava mesmo apenas a espera que ele baixasse a sua guarda para poder atacar impiedosamente.

- Eram devoradores da morte, estavam sempre com as mascaras. Mas acho que reconheci a voz de Dolohov.

O coração de Draco acalmou, ela estava a protegê-lo.

Nem esperou que todos se fossem embora para desaparecer, sabia que o crack da sua desaparição teria indicado onde ele se tinha escondido momentos antes, mas não havia como o perseguir.

Draco decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade que lhe tinha sido oferecido, e desapareceu para a cidade que ele tinha mais gostado até então, a cidade que lhe tinha dado um futuro, misturou-se com a multidão que estava a aproveitar o sol de Abril, desaparecendo por completo da sua antiga vida.

**Espero que tenham gostado! **


	12. Cosmic Love

**Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine**

Não havia como decidir se Viena era mais bonita na primavera ou no inverno. Os jardins de Belvedere estavam completamente verdes, mas nenhum dos habitantes de Belvedere Superior ou Inferior estavam a aproveitar o tempo nos jardins.

Tinham passado exactamente trinta e cinco dias desde que Emmalina Hermione, princesa herdeira ao trono do mundo mágico da Áustria tinha voltado a sua terra.

Eram trinta e cinco dias a desejar voltar a vê-la, voltar a discutir com ela, poder sentir aqueles lábios macios contra os dele. Desde que ela o tinha ajudado a fugir da guarda imperial, Draco mantinha-se escondido no apartamento que previamente tinha alugado, na sua primeira estadia em Viena, sabia que estava seguro naquele apartamento. Tanto a ordem como os devoradores da morte não faziam a mínima ideia onde ele poderia estar escondido.

Ele sentia-se como um leão enjaulado naquele apartamento mínimo, saindo a rua apenas para poder comprar provisões, não tendo contacto com qualquer ser humano, especialmente depois de passar aquele mês com ela.

A medida que os dias passaram, Draco foi aprendendo alemão, compro uns livros e passou o seu tempo a ver aquela caixa preta que os muggles diziam chamar-se televisão.

Pela quinta vez naquele dia, ele passou pela casa da realeza, na esperança de poder ver a princesa, ele tinha de a voltar a ver. Em vez de diminuir com o tempo, o seu desejo por ela intensificou-se, algo que ele tinha conseguido esconder durante anos tinha sido acordado por aqueles lábios, e agora ele precisava realmente dela.

Como uma adolescente apaixonada, ele imaginava-se com ela de novo, imaginava o que lhe diria, como lhe explicaria a atracção que sentia por ela desde aquele baile de natal, no seu vestido azul claro, com o seu cabelo domado, e um sorriso de quebrar corações, como a tinha desejado tantas vezes ao longo dos anos.

Ele sabia que iria ser difícil, mas queria ter a oportunidade de mostrar a Hermione que o que ele sentia era algo mais antigo, e que o seu estatuto de princesa em nada influenciava as suas decisões.

Mas ele nunca iria desistir, agora que sabia que ela sentia algo por ele, Draco tinha de tentar a sua sorte. Mas antes de qualquer tipo de acção ele tinha de estudar muito detalhadamente o caso dele, tinha de aprender tudo o que podia sobre ela e os seus.

Na zona feiticeira de Viena, havia todo o tipo de loja, estás tinham um ar menos antigo que as lojas de Diagon-al. Mas esta tinha um charme que lembrava claramente que se estava num país diferente.

Encontrou uma livraria muito mais rapidamente do que era esperado, esta era enorme, muito maior que a Flourish and Blotts. Agora percebia de onde vinha a paixão por livros da Hermione, não havia como não amar livros depois de ver como esta livraria estava organizada, as capas reluzentes, algumas douradas ou bronze, capas vermelhas ou castanhas.

Com uma organização tão perfeita foi fácil encontrar o que ele desejava. Apesar do seu alemão ainda não ser perfeito, já conseguia ler algumas palavras e depois de encontrar "Schönheit unserer Stadt", percebeu que estava no local certo, "Beleza da nossa Cidade".

Encontrou uns quantos livros em inglês, escolheu aquele que achou que descrevia melhor a família real, assim como um guia da cidade em alemão, de modo a poder treinar.

- Já estás a pensar como raptar outro membro da família real? – Perguntou uma rapariga de olhos dourados de cabelo ruivo.

- Ninguém pode ter segredos na tua presença. – Respondeu.

Tentou controlar o seu sorriso, afinal não queria que o seu plano começasse desde já, queria primeiro ter a certeza que ele tinha planeado tudo correctamente. Não podia haver falhas, ele queria estar com ela e iria conseguir isso com um plano bem estruturado.

- Pensei que voltasses para Inglaterra.

Ela não parecia chateada por ele ter percebido de imediato quem ela era.

- Estás sozinha?

- Isso queria eu, desde aquele teu plano magnifico que o meu pai não me deixa sair sozinha de casa. Ou simplesmente sair de casa, esta é a primeira vez que consegui o convencer em deixar-me apanhar ar.

- Não vejo o mal nisso, ele está a tentar manter-te segura.

Ele tinha previsto uma reacção destas por parte do Rei, e ficou feliz em saber que este não o tinha desapontado, afinal assim ela não corria riscos de vida, ele queria protegê-la.

- Vocês são todos iguais, tu, o Harry, os Weasley, querem todos manter-me dentro de uma bolha de protecção.

Ela estava a olhar atentamente para os olhos dele, e Draco viu um sorriso a quebrar os lábios dela, quando percebeu que ele mostrava fúria.

- Não te preocupes, ruivos não são o meu estilo.

Ela estava a aniquilar completamente o plano dele, ela não podia perceber os sentimentos dele tão rapidamente, mas ao ser relembrado da proximidade entre aquela família de ruivos e o famoso rapaz que insiste em sobreviver, Draco perdeu qualquer tipo de razão, e especialmente ela não podia gozar com ele.

- Vai sonhando Granger.

- Se o dizes. – Ficaram em silêncio durante uns momentos, ela a olhar para as mãos dele, enquanto ele admirava as feições dela, ela tinha apenas mudado a cor dos olhos e do cabelo mantendo as suas feições naturais, as feições perfeitas da Granger.

- Hey Malfoy. – Chamou a Hermione que olhava em volta dela, ele seguiu o olhar e pode ver dos feiticeiros que pareciam prontos em desarma-lo. – Sai da minha cidade, nós somos de mundos diferentes.

Quando voltou a casa, ele ainda estava a tentar decifrar o que ela lhe tinha dito.

- Mundos diferentes. – Murmurou.

Será que ela queria dizer pelos lados da guerra ou por ela ser uma princesa e ele, um Malfoy.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Draco não conseguia perceber qual era a fronteira entre esses dois mundos que ela tinha traçado.

**Que tal?**

**Peço imensas desculpas por ser tão lenta, mas entre os testes, ter mudado de casa de novo, conhecer a minha nova familia, e tentar sobreviver ás saudades que sinto de Portugal, foi uma semana bastante dificil, a única parte boa é que a minha nova familia tem os Senhores dos Aneis versão extensa em DVD, e em breve vou fazer uma maratona, xD **

**Beijos a todos obrigada pelos comentários.**


	13. He Won't Go

**Ódio, é um sentimento tão comum e que pode se tornar em amor, espero que seja esse sentimento que vocês todos vão ter por mim no final do capítulo, e que vão deixar de me odiar por ter demorado tanto tempo para responder. Mas vocês sabem como é que é, com a faculdade e o trabalho, se tenho tempo extra ou para estudar ou para ler. Apesar de adorar escrever, e ter sempre imensas ideias a formar-se na minha cabeça, não consigo deixar de ler, ainda por cima há sempre livros de colecções que comecei a ler a serem publicados. **

**Assim que terminar esta história, e sei que não falta muito, tenho uma nova em mente. xD**

**Dedico este capítulo a minha nota de Estatística, que foi boa, gostava de ter tido melhor mas 13 também não é mau. **

**Beijos.**

**He Won't Go by Adele**

Os portões de Belvedere estavam abertos, como que a convidá-lo a entrar. Sem hesitar, não podia pensar no que poderia acontecer a seguir, seguindo apenas os seus instintos, que gritavam pela Hermione, Draco Malfoy entrou no mundo da Luz desta guerra insensata.

Deu apenas uns passos quando foi de imediato atacado por uma luz vermelha, e a sua varinha voo para as mãos de um feiticeiro de olhos esmeralda e cabelo preto. Perfeito, a sua varinha tinha que estar na posse do Potter agora.

Ao lado do feiticeiro encontravam-se vários Weasley, assim como a Hermione, que estava rodeada de guardas imperiais.

- O que temos aqui? – Perguntou a Weaselette, que olhava para ele com um brilho nos olhos.

Hermione estava a segurar no braço de Ron, que já tinha os punhos cerrados, afinal não podia dizer que estava admirado, ela deve ter contado que tinha sido ele a raptá-la meses antes.

- Ron controla-te. – Pediu a jovem princesa, todos estavam a olhar para o Harry, que apesar de tudo, era ele que decidia o que iriam fazer a seguir.

Os guardas agora estavam a rodear os quatro feiticeiros ingleses e a herdeira do trono imperial, estes esperavam um sinal dela que deveriam atacar este estranho.

- Malfoy, como é que descobriste este sítio?

- Bem foi um mero acaso, mandaram-me...

- O meu pai anunciou há uns dias que ele apoiava a ordem, ele deve ter sido mandado para confirmar os ditos.

- Hermione deixa-o falar. – Pediu o Harry.

- Sim, Hermione deixa-me falar. – Acrescentou o Draco.

Hermione estava a olhar atentamente para ele, como que a tentar transmitir-lhe uma mensagem, estava a implorar com os seus olhos castanhos chocolates.

Draco percebeu de imediato o que ela estava a tentar dizer-lhe, ela não tinha contado aos amigos que ele tinha sido a causa do rapto.

- Não fales com ela, Malfoy. – Tentou defender o Ron, que levou de imediato uma pancada na cabeça da melhor amiga que estava exasperada com o comportamento do ruivo.

- Malfoy, fala. – Pediu o Harry. – E vocês calam-se.

- Ele mandou-me observar a família real depois de descobrir onde a sua lealdade se encontra, para poder raptar de novo um dos filhos. Mas não quero mais estar naquele mundo, quero poder ter uma hipótese num mundo melhor, com pessoas melhores.

- Não convences ninguém com estas palavras.

Ron estava claramente a ficar frustrado, se ele tivesse poder de escolha teria mandado o loiro dar uma grande volta desde o primeiro momento que este tinha chegado a Belvedere superior, mas Harry queria saber o que o jovem queria, e Hermione apoiava por completo essa decisão.

- Quero poder acreditar em ti, mas vou precisar de mais provas! Concordas em sujeitar-te a interrogações.

- O que for preciso.

- Vai ser difícil, não vais poder dormir, não é tortura mas não é agradável.

Ao acrescentar esta ultima frase, Hermione queria testa-lo, certificar-se que ele não estava a tentar enganá-la, brincar com os sentimentos dela.

Mantendo o seu olhar fixo no dela, tentando mostrar tudo o que sentia por aquela feiticeira que tinha conseguido mudar o seu mundo em um mês e meio, Draco respondeu:

- Não vou a lado nenhum!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ela sentiu o peso do mundo a ser-lhe retirado dos ombros, por mais indesejados que os sentimentos que ela nutria por ele fosse, o facto de ele ser sincero aumento as chamas que ardiam dentro dela.

- Hermione ficas aqui com ele, vamos preparar as instalações. – Avisou o Harry que arrastava.

- Com que então o Trio Maravilha não partilha tudo uns com os outros. – Comentou o Draco assim que os três outros tinham desaparecido.

- Começo a achar que vi uma ilusão!

Desta é que ninguém estava a espera, até os guardas começaram a ficar curiosos, para eles via-se claramente que havia qualquer coisa de fora do normal entre os dois feiticeiros.

- Uma ilusão? – Perguntou Draco que estava tão confuso como os guardas.

- Sim a bondade que vi em ti foi simplesmente uma ilusão.

Hermione sabia que estava a deixá-lo confuso, e estava orgulhosa de si por ter este efeito em Draco Malfoy. Naquele dia no chalé, quando tinham discutido tanto que se tinham magoado um ao outro, Hermione tinha visto algo em Draco Malfoy que nem este tinha noção que poderia existir, o facto de a sua expressão mudar completamente no momento em que viu que tinha a Hermione Granger no chão em vez da princesa loira, a expressão dele tinha mudado de desdenho para preocupação, a partir daquele momento os olhos dele deixaram de transmitir desprezo dando-lhe um sentimento de conforto e segurança, palavras que até aquele dia nunca teria associado a qualquer tipo de Malfoy.

- Este ar mais quente deixa-te louca Granger.

- Sabes que o meu apelido não é Granger.

- Não vejo onde está o problema, _Granger_.

Ela limitou-se a sorrir, preferindo optar por mostrar-se completamente a vontade e indiferente ao loiro, na esperança de não deixar transparecer que havia um ninho borboletas a morar no estômago dela. Mesmo que ele sentisse algo por ela para além de não desprezo, esta não é a hora de mostrar aos seus amigos, o que realmente lhe passava pela cabeça.

Ficaram mais uns momentos a trocar palavras de falso insulto, sem saber estavam a entreter os guardas. Quando notaram o Harry a voltar com uns quantos membros da Ordem, Draco perguntou:

- Quem é que sabe que é a Herdeira do Trono da Áustria do Mundo da Feitiçaria?

- Tu, o Ron, o Harry e a Ginny. Mais ninguém pode saber, as pessoas não podem saber quem sou realmente, enquanto Herdeiros a nossa identidade é mantida secreta até decidirmos do contrário, os meus irmãos…

- Prinzessin, er ist ein Ausländer.

Ao ouvir um dos guardas a chamá-lo de estranho, Draco ficou claramente orgulhoso por ter escolhido aprender a língua antes de se entregar a Ordem.

Hermione queria protestar, apesar de saber que os guardas só querem o bem dela, nunca conseguiu aceitar que lhe dessem ordens.

Os gémeos Weasley estavam a acompanhar o Harry em vez dos outros dois irmãos Weasley. Draco foi acolhido pelos gémeos com os seus típicos sorrisos cheios de malícia.

- Bem-vindo, Malfoy.

- Ao outro lado da Guerra. – acrescentou o segundo gémeo.

**Já gostam de mim novamente?**

**Será que é desta que rebentam com o nível de comentários? Um autor é sempre mais motivado a acabar as suas histórias se estas são comentadas positivamente com críticas construtivas. Beijos e abraços.**


	14. The Other Side

**Está quase a fazer um ano que escrevi a minha primeira história Dramione! Devo acrescentar que todas as minhas histórias são dedicadas a minha Kukuxumusu! Adoro-te mana. **

**Adoro todos aqueles que estão a ler as minhas fics, a comentar a adicionar como alertas ou favorites, basicamente adoro todos aqueles que estão a ler estas notas! Beijos.**

**The Other Side by Bruno Mars**

- Porque vieste Draco? – Perguntou Arthur Weasley, este tinha recebido de Harry o cargo de verificar se Malfoy não tinha vindo para o quartel da Ordem antes de um ataque de Devoradores da Morte.

- Posso ter as minhas próprias razoes por querer mudar de lado, para além de nunca ter concordado em seguir um meio-sangue melodramático, tenho uma mente própria, e essa tal mente me fez questionar o que me tinha sido imposto anos atrás quando eu só tinha 16 anos de idade.

- Quem-Nós-Sabemos é muito mais que um meio-sangue melodramático.

- Eu sei, mas dizer que ele é um assassino de sangue-frio, que a sua busca de poder o tornou completamente louco, que ele é o perfeito exemplo de insanidade mental, não tem tanto efeito como dizer que ele é melodramático.

Arthur Weasley tentou manter a sua cara séria, afinal dizer que aquele homem era apenas melodramático era muito mais suave e engraçado do que descrever exactamente o que ele é, um louco.

- Explica-me as tuas razões, precisamos de perceber, de ter a certeza.

- Podiam sempre usar poções ou feitiços para obter a verdade. – Comentou Draco.

Desde que ele tinha chegado, não tinha voltado a ver o Trio Maravilha, mas tinham-no posto num dos quartos em Belvedere superior, havia guardas com ele dentro do quarto. Até o momento em que o Patriarca dos Weasley tinha entrado no quarto para o interrogar, Draco tinha sido tratado correctamente, deram-lhe uma refeição, e roupa quente e confortável.

Ser prisioneiro da Ordem era muito diferente de ser preso pelos Devoradores da Morte.

- Nós não forçamos as pessoas, se escolheste mudar-te para o nosso lado, ajudar-nos contra aqueles com quem viveste durante anos, o mínimo que podes fazer é dar-nos explicações, deixa-nos perceber o que se passa contigo.

Era estranho ser tratado como igual, não como um ser inferior só porque era mais novo, ou por não conseguir torturar e matar inocentes.

- Mudei de lado porque não posso mais com tudo o que se passa neste mundo.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Draco Malfoy confiava num Weasley, ele contou tudo sem reservas, contou que tinha usado o facto de Voldemort querer raptar a princesa Emmalina como desculpa para poder fugir do poder daquele homem melodramático nem que fosse só por uns meses. Também contou que tinha de facto raptado alguém, mas em vez de levar a princesa Emmalina, tinha a Hermione.

- Só tenho mais uma pergunta, mas esta é apenas de curiosidade, não és obrigado a responder.

Esperou que os olhos cinzentos de Draco estivessem completamente focados nele antes de fazer a sua pergunta:

- Porque esperaste tanto tempo, o normal seria ficarem no chalé no mínimo uma semana, mas daí a ficar quase dois meses?

Arthur Weasley viu o olhar do jovem Malfoy a tornar-se distante, este estava concentrado, a tentar pensar sobre os seus sentimentos.

- Não sei. – Respondeu Draco, que já sabia a resposta mas preferia não partilhar, para além de não querer contar o segredo de Hermione, Draco não queria revelar o quanto a princesa o tinha fascinado, apesar de sentir repulsa por esta.

Ele sentia imensa repulsa por ela no inicio, mas depois do feitiço de repulsa ter sido retirado, o loiro sabia que havia algo de anormal com ela, na altura ele precisava de saber, de ter a certeza.

- Quanto tempo ainda vou ter de ficar aqui dentro.

- Vamos ter uma reunião, mas deve ser só uma questão de tempo.

O ruivo levantou-se, preparava-se para sair quando acrescentou.

- Draco, lembra-te que estamos a dar-te uma oportunidade, que estamos a dar-te o voto de confiança, tenta aproveitar esse voto da maneira que achas mais correcta.

Agora o Slytherin encontrava-se sozinho, e a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era contemplar as últimas palavras que o ruivo tinha dito, mesmo que ele estivesse com a Ordem por causa de uma missão, aquelas palavras tinham o poder de mudar as ideias dele. Os membros da Ordem de Fénix tinham-lhe dado uma coisa que o outro lado nunca tinha sido capaz de lhe dar, o poder de escolha, e fazer as escolhas que ele quer em vez de ser sempre por uma questão de vida ou de morte.

Umas horas passaram, entretanto ele tinha adormecido, acordou com alguém a abanar a cama dele.

- Draco! – Chamou uma voz doce.

Este acordou para uma rapariga a sorrir para ele. Antes de poder perceber completamente o que estava a passar-se, Draco sorriu, e pela primeira vez Hermione viu um sorriso genuíno de felicidade.

- A Ordem de Fénix aceitou as tuas desculpas, e agora és um membro da Ordem.

Hermione deu ao Draco um bocado de tecido vermelho com uma Fénix dourada.

- Para pores a volta do Braço quando representas a Ordem.

- Sempre melhor que marcar o antebraço com uma tatuagem que te pode magoar. – Comentou o Draco. – e quando é que vou poder usar isto?

- Não sei. Ainda estou a discutir com o meu pai, ele não me quer deixar ir, mas ele sabe muito bem que nós os cinco podemos criar feitiços poderosos o suficiente para proteger a Ordem.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Draco que estava curioso, e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia deixar de notar que ele estava deitado numa cama, com a Hermione sentada ao lado dele.

Hermione que também tinha notado a proximidade entre eles, estava nervosa, e quando está nervosa, bem o cérebro dela não consegue ficar calado, e manda a boca dela dizer tudo o que ela pensa.

- Os nossos feitiços são mais poderosos quando estamos os quatro juntos, quando as pessoas do nosso sangue estão perto de nós. Por isso é que a minha família é tão respeitada, temos uma das forças mais antigas, laços de sangue.

- Por isso é que ele queria-te a ti e a tua família.

- Acho que ele não sabe ao certo o que somos capazes, ninguém sabe, e ninguém deveria saber, o meu pai quer proteger-nos, eu sei que ele vai para a batalha final, ele tem de ajudar o seu povo e os reis mais nobres estão sempre na primeira fila de uma batalha, mas ele seria muito mais forte se eu estivesse lá.

- E ainda mais forte se os teus irmãos estivessem lá. – Acrescentou Draco.

- Nem pensar, eles são demasiados novos.

- Agora percebes a posição do teu pai.

Por mais difícil que fosse admitir, ele tinha razão. Ela olhou para ele, os seus olhares encontrarem-se.

Draco passeou uma das suas mãos pelos cabelos dela, aproximou a cara dela e fez aquilo que queria desde o primeiro beijo que tinham trocado, aproximou os lábios dela, até sentir o calor da boca dela, sentir a suavidade dos lábios dela contra os dele. Murmurou:

- Afasta-te senão é isso que queres.

Ele dava-lhe a escolha. Sem Hesitar ela aproximou os seus lábios contra os deles.

Foi nesse momento que a Helena, a mãe da Hermione decidiu entrar no quarto do prisioneiro, ela queria conhecer o rapaz que tinha feito a vida negra a filha. Ver a sua filha completamente perdida no beijo do loiro, ele com os seus braços a envolver o corpo dela, num abraço demasiado intimo para ter audiência.

- Hermione Emmalina! – Gritou a rainha da Áustria.

Tanto Draco como Hermione tiveram a decência de corar.

**Já comprei o meu bilhete de avião para voltar a Portugal para as férias de Natal. **

**Beijos a todos. **


	15. Goodnight, Travel Well

**Olá a todos!**

**Estou quase a acabar esta história, e depois devo dedicar-me um pouco mais a Juntos, mas termino aí com fics durante uns tempos, entre o trabalho, a faculdade e procurar estágio perto do trabalho para não chegar atrasada ao trabalho, a minha vida tem sido caótica. Como ainda não encontrei estágio estou sempre nervosa e irritada, a combinação perfeita para não escrever, não consigo concentrar-me se estou irritada.**

**Bem deixo-vos com o novo capitulo, afinal vocês não são psicólogos: D**

**Beijos.**

**Goodnight, Travel Well by The Killers**

- Mas pai, eu quero estar com ele, senão me deixar como poderei saber se ele é o tal?

Apesar de estar assustado com as palavras dela, Draco estava ansioso por saber qual seria a resposta do rei, se ele os deixaria namorarem sem reservas, havia quase seis meses que eles tinham sido apanhados pela rainha. Seis meses de treino com o Potter e os Weasley. Seis meses a ter todos os seus movimentos observados. Seis meses em que a Hermione e ele mantinham a relação deles um segredo.

- A minha decisão é definitiva. Não podemos arriscar. – Draco queria poder dizer qual era a sua opinião sobre o homem que estava a frente dele, mas teve de se conter, afinal mostrar mau temperamento não o iria favorecer aos olhos do Rei.

- Ele mudou meu querido. – Assegurou a mãe da Hermione.

Depois de os apanhar aos beijos, esta tinha exigido explicações. Não havia como negar atracção física e emocional entre os dois jovens, e em tempos de guerra o Amor é uma arma poderosa.

- Eu sei perfeitamente que ele mudou! – Proclamou o monarca, farto de ouvir as súplicas das pessoas que mais influenciavam as suas decisões.

- Então porque recusa conceder uma relação entre os dois? – Perguntou Astrid.

Durante estes seis meses, para além de conviver com os membros da Ordem, devido ao seu estatuto de ex-Devorador da Morte, Draco teve de ficar em Belvedere Superior com a família real, onde a segurança era muito mais eficaz do que em Belvedere Inferior. Como Hermione passava o seu tempo a entrar a socapa nos aposentos que tinham sido dado a Draco, os gémeos tinham começado a seguir a irmã mais velha para ver o que esta fazia durante horas a fio com o prisioneiro.

Não foram apenas os gémeos que ficaram surpreendidos, ao verem Hermione e Slytherin deitados na cama dele, bem aconchegado um contra o outro, rodeados de livros, a mão de Draco desenhava círculos na cintura dela, enquanto a Gryffindor estava absorvida no seu livro.

Draco ficou surpreendido com o comportamento do Alexander e da Astrid, estes em vez de correrem para junto dos pais na esperança de causar problemas a irmã mais velha, como muitos irmãos faziam uns aos outros nas famílias de puros-de-sangue, os gémeos limitaram-se a sorrir, e juntaram-se a eles, aclamando a atenção da irmã, pedindo para esta contar uma história.

Rapidamente os gémeos tornaram as visitas ao quarto do Draco uma rotina, este descobriu que existia uma cumplicidade entre os três que era igualável a cumplicidade de Hermione com o Potter e o Weasley.

- Hermione, Mr Malfoy, não posso aceitar a vossa relação. – Era a primeira vez que o monarca se dirigia a Draco directamente desde que tinham entrado na sala de audiências para pedir permissão. – é uma questão de politica, se os meus sujeitos me vêm a aceitar um devorador da morte como pretendente para a Herdeira ao trono, especialmente quando entramos em guerra, nunca seria visto com bons olhos.

- Mas… - Hermione não podia aceitar essa resposta como final, ela queria saber no que _isto _poderia dar.

- Hermione. – Chamou o Draco.

Os olhos cinzentos dele encontrarem os olhos castanhos chocolate dela. Mais uma vez perdeu-se no calor que estes transmitiam. Sem desviar o olhar acrescentou:

- Não podemos arriscar esta guerra, seria egoísta da nossa parte arriscar tudo o que tu e os teus amigos fizeram para poder ter todas as cartas do vosso lado. Nós estamos prontos a entrar em guerra, a batalha final está para breve, não posso arriscar tudo e todos os que estão aqui presentes.

Draco viu de imediato um brilho nos olhos dela, o sorriso dela mostrava tudo, ela estava orgulhosa. Apesar de não poderem estar juntos, ele tinha mudado e com o seu discurso, Draco Malfoy tinha mostrado que as pessoas podem mudar, que podem deixar de ser egoístas.

- E depois desta guerra? – Perguntou a Hermione sem nunca deixar de retirar os seus olhos dos do Slytherin.

- Os nossos ancestrais governaram o nosso povo com imparcialidade, justiça e liberdade. Seria uma afronta ter como monarca uma pessoa que representa o que eles tentaram destruir durante esta guerra.

Antes que a sua família pudesse protestar, o rei acrescentou:

- Vejo que ele realmente mudou, que se tornou um homem com valores e sem rancor e ódio no seu coração, mas infelizmente muito poucos viram essa transformação, apenas membros da família real e os membros da Ordem de Fénix mais próximos de ti filha, poderiam chamar-nos imparciais, ou pior acusar o Mr. Malfoy de estar a enfeitiçar-nos para poder ganhar poder. Para além de não querer arriscar a minha família e a minha posição, não posso arriscar a vida do Mr. Malfoy, ele poderia vir a ser condenado de uso de Magia Negra contra a família real.

Apesar de haver todo o tipo de injustiça, apesar de estar frustrado com o facto de não poder tentar uma relação séria com ela depois da guerra não havia como refutar o que tinha sido dito.

Pediu para ser dispensado da presença da família real, e sem qualquer hesitação dirigiu-se para os seus aposentos onde começou a prepara a sua partida, ele tinha de sair dali, não podia permanecer neste sítio onde poderia encontrar a Hermione, saber que nunca poderia estar com ele, mesmo depois de este inferno acabar.

Estava a sair de Belvedere Superior em direcção ao palácio inferior, quando encontrou o Alexander, este ajudou-o com os seus pertences.

- Vamos encontrar uma solução. O meu pai vai fazer todos os possíveis.

- Obrigado Alexander.

- A minha irmã está a sofrer imenso com isso, ela já tinha uma certa noção que nunca iria ser fácil para vocês, mas ela estava disposta a lutar por vocês.

- Vou encontrar uma solução.

Alexander despediu-se dele, deixando-o as portas de Belvedere Inferior.

Assim que entrou foi acolhido pela matriarca dos Weaselys. Apesar de ter proclamado que não queria incomodar e que procuraria um sítio para ele sozinho, Molly Weasley insistiu que ele ficasse com ela e os seus. E foi assim que Draco Malfoy se viu pela primeira vez a partilhar um quarto com um monte de Gryffindors, e ainda por cima com Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

- Fantástico. – Murmurou ao ver os seus novos colegas de quarto. E agora como iria evitar a Hermione.

**Que tal? Está decente ou nem por isso?**


	16. One Last Time

**One Last Time by The Kooks**

Apesar de não poderem estar juntos, encontrar-se diariamente com a Hermione não era tão doloroso como tinha pensado de inicio. Por vezes tornava-se impossível estar na mesma sala e não poder perder-se naquele olhar caloroso e convidativo, mas era impossível fazer isso a saudade estava sempre reflectida naquele olhar castanho, e Draco sabia perfeitamente que o seu olhar prateado era semelhante ao olhar dela.

Poucos dias depois da audiência com o rei do mundo mágico da Áustria, os membros da Ordem e da família real partiram em Guerra.

- Eles vieram! – Exclamou Harry Potter ao ver os súbditos da família Real a aproximarem-se de Belvedere Superior.

- Duvidaste Potter? – Perguntou Draco, devido aos meses passados com a família Real, este tinha visto o respeito que o mundo mágico sentia em relação aos seus representantes.

- Bem…

Draco limitou-se a sorrir.

- O pai da Hermione é um monarca impressionante, ele deu a escolha aos seus súbditos. Ninguém foi forçado a vir.

- São estas acções que distinguem pessoas feitas para governar das pessoas sedentas de poder. – Acrescentou Hermione, que tinha vindo dar um abraço de boa sorte aos seus amigos antes de partir com a sua família.

Depois de abraçar todos os membros da Ordem, Hermione aguardou o discurso de motivação do pai.

- Geralmente sei sempre o que dizer, mas hoje não sei por onde começar. Devo começar por agradecer a todos por terem vindo? Começar com um aviso em relação ao que vos espera? Ou simplesmente pedir-vos para não irem? Para não arriscarem as vossas vidas para uma guerra que não é vossa? Afinal sou o vosso monarca e se eu decidir que todos devem ficar em casa, vocês não tem outra escolha que ficar aqui, seguros, com as vossas famílias.

» Estes últimos anos foram tempos difíceis, especialmente desde que os membros da Ordem de Fénix foram acolhidos nas nossas terras, mas se o povo da Áustria não os tivesse recebido como estaria o nosso mundo agora? Hoje partiremos para Inglaterra, para defender os nossos ideais, tanto a minha família como eu iremos com o Harry Potter e os seus amigos. Ninguém será punido se decidir ficar, guardar o nosso mundo aqui na Áustria.

Assim que Hermione terminou a tradução do discurso do pai para os membros da Ordem, esta juntou-se aos pais.

- É um grande dia para nós. – Hermione começou o seu discurso, Alexander tomara o lugar da irmã junto dos membros da Ordem. – Poderemos sair vitoriosos ou não, o mais importante é a grande família unida da Áustria vai ajudar numa guerra que se abate sobre os mais fracos. Obrigada povo da Áustria, um dia será a maior honra da minha vida poder governar-vos. Todos já ouviram o meu nome, Hermione Granger, a grande amiga de Harry Potter, mas hoje perante o povo valente da Áustria, o meu povo, apresentou-me como sendo a Princesa Hermione Emmalina, herdeira ao Trono da Áustria.

Todos os membros da Ordem ficaram boquiabertos ao descobrir que a princesa Emmalina era a Hermione Granger, a rapariga que tudo enfrentara com Harry Potter, a rapariga que era considerada sangue-de-lama.

Por sua vez, o povo da Áustria não conseguia conter a sua alegria, a princesa deles iria lutar com eles, e ainda por cima uma rapariga considerada como a mais inteligente da sua época. Podiam estar muito longe da Inglaterra mas isso não significava que não recebiam os relatos do Harry Potter onde eles moravam.

Foi com mais confiança que todos partirem. Apesar de terem tentado encontrar-se a frente, os guardas reais assim como o povo não deixaram os seus monarcas colocarem-se na primeira linha, deixando-os na retaguarda, longe de qualquer ataque eminente, com o Harry e o Ron.

Draco mantinha-se por perto, actuando como guarda personalizado da Hermione, não podia perdê-la nem por um minuto. Infelizmente, assim que todos conseguiram aparecer em Hogsmeade foi difícil manter a família real a salvo, os cinco desapareceram de imediato assim como o Harry e o Ron. Somente Draco sabia onde estes se encontravam, e apressou-se a avisar Lupin.

- A família real foi para Hogwarts, na esperança de conseguir afugentar os devoradores da morte presentes, e tomar posse do castelo.

- Mas como é que eles podem conseguir isso? – Perguntou Lupin, este sabia que tomar o castelo era importante para poderem vencer a batalha.

- Pelo que percebi quando os cinco estão juntos os seus poderes são muito mais impressionantes, eles vão conseguir.

Esperaram num descampado durante o que parecia horas, até o Ron aparecer.

- Agora.

Todos os presentes apareceram para o interior do castelo sem qualquer problema. Assim que o Ron voltou para o interior do castelo, tendo este ficado para último, todos os presentes no interior do castelo sentiram as protecções a serem introduzidas.

Draco conseguia ver a família real no centro do Salão Nobre, o rei estava no centro de um círculo formado pelos quatro membros da sua família. O seu olhar estava dirigido para o tecto assim como a sua varinha, Astrid, Alexander, Hermione e a rainha limitavam-se a murmurar sem parar.

O poder emanado por aquele círculo era repulsivo mas forte, todos os presentes sentiam-se inconfortáveis com o poder que eles emanavam, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguiam deixar de sentir-se fascinados por tamanho poder.

- Como é que eles fizeram? – Perguntou a Ginny ao Harry, estes encontravam-se próximos de Draco.

- Chegamos aos portões de Hogwarts e eles limitaram-se a formar este círculo. Tanto eu como o Ron tivemos de fazer todos os esforços possíveis para não desatar a correr. Eles conseguiram desfazer por completo os feitiços de protecção de Hogwarts, nem foi preciso muito mais para fazer fugir todos os devoradores da morte presentes, assim que sentiram o poder da família real assim como o desfalecer das protecções do castelo, ninguém quis manter-se por perto.

- Incrível! – Exclamou Draco, ele conhecia a cobardice dos seguidores do Voldemort.

Ambos acenaram afirmativamente perante as palavras do loiro.

- E a Hermione disse que o sentimento de repulsa aumentava para aqueles que queriam fazer mal aos membros do círculo, eles estão mais ou menos protegidos quando formam o círculo.

Assim que Harry terminou a sua explicação a sensação de desagrado terminou e a família real quebrou o círculo.

- Esta na hora. – Avisou o Harry.

Este despediu-se da Ginny e do Draco. Estes viram-no dirigir-se para os dois melhores amigos, e o Trio Dourado saiu do Salão Nobre, assim que a porta se fechou atrás dos três, o primeiro ataque por parte de Voldemort fez-se sentir por todo o castelo.

Mas Draco não queria saber do que estava a acontecer nesse momento, ele precisava de ter o sabor dela uma última vez, de sentir o corpo dela nos seus braços uma última vez, de a ver uma última vez, antes do mundo deles ser quebrado.

Não havia ninguém no hall, este estava vazio, ele não tinha reagido a tempo. As palavras que ele queria dizer-lhe deixaram os seus lábios num sussurro:

- Amo-te.

**Boas entradas a todos! Feliz Ano Novo :D**

**Quero as vossas opiniões! Beijos**


	17. Howl

**Howl by Florence and the Machine**

Harry Potter estava morto, o seu corpo inerte estava seguro nos braços poderosos do meio-gigante, Hagrid não conseguia parar de chorar, todos os membros da Ordem choravam a perda de um Herói. Draco aproveitou esses segundos para abraçar a Hermione que chorava silenciosamente, escondeu o seu rosto no cabelo castanho da jovem e deixou algumas lágrimas de tristeza.

- Harry Potter morreu, rendem-se agora! – Ordenou Voldemort.

- Nunca.

Draco ouviu a voz rouca da Hermione responder. Não interessa se a imagem desta guerra tinha acabado de morrer eles tinham uma hipótese de vencer, ainda havia uma probabilidade de vencerem.

O loiro viu a Hermione e o Ron a trocaram um olhar, ele gostava de saber que mensagem estava a ser transmitida entre os dois mas preferiu não insistir sobre o que levava aqueles dois a levantarem as suas varinhas e a prepararem-se para lutar novamente.

E como se estivessem a seguir o exemplo dos dois feiticeiros, todos os membros da Ordem levantaram as suas varinhas e recomeçaram a lutar, desta vez sem restrições.

Hermione correu para se juntar ao centro da guerra, Draco estava pronto a segui-la quando sentiu um braço a segurá-lo.

- Estás vivo! – Exclamou a sua mãe.

Esta chorava lágrimas de felicidade ao ver o filho. Ao lado estava o pai dele que também sorria ao ver que o filho estava melhor que nunca.

- Tenho de ir. – Informou Draco depois de dar um beijo a cada um dos seus pais.

Quando ele estava a afastar-se deles, um Devorador da Morte tentou ataca-lo, mas o seu feitiço não chegou a atingir o jovem.

- Ninguém ataca o meu filho! – Avisou Narcissa Malfoy que agora tinha a varinha apontada ao Devorador da Morte, enquanto Lucius Malfoy mantinha um feitiço_ protego_ em torno do seu filho.

Com um último sorriso genuíno para os pais, Draco afastou-se na direcção que Hermione tinha ido. Ele não conseguia vê-la, mas ouviu a família dela a chamarem por ela.

- Draco! – Chamou a Astrid quando o viu a passar por eles.

- Onde é que ela está? – Perguntou Alexander.

- Ela deve estar no meio desta confusão. – Respondeu Draco ao apontar para a confusão de corpos e feitiços que outrora foram os campos de Hogwarts e que agora estavam completamente destruídos.

- Precisamos dela, temos de formar um círculo. – Informou o Alexander.

Essa ideia agradava especialmente a Draco, afinal assim teria a certeza que Hermione estaria segura.

Mas encontrá-la não era uma tarefa fácil, os feiticeiros estavam em movimento constante, havia feitiços a voar por cima da sua cabeça todos os dez segundos, ele tinha de esquivar-se sempre para não receber um feitiço ou para não colidir contra alguém, o que tornou a sua tarefa muito mais complicada.

Ouviu alguém a rir, um riso familiar e que não anunciava nada de bom, depois viu Molly Weasley a passar por ele. Virou-se para ver onde poderia estar a sua querida tia Bellatrix, esta estava num duelo com duas feiticeiras, uma delas era a Hermione.

Assim que Molly conseguiu exterminar a tia, Draco correu para junto da Hermione.

- Eles estão a tua procura, precisam de criar um círculo de protecção.

- Vou imediatamente para lá.

- Vou contigo. – Ofereceu o Draco.

- Não. Fica com a Ginny, ela precisa de alguém com ela. – Pediu Hermione que estava preocupada com a sua melhor amiga

- Eu fico. – Acabou por concordar com alguma relutância.

- Também te amo.

A morena nem lhe deu tempo para deixar as palavras penetrarem no seu cérebro, ele tinha acabado de processar o significado daquelas três palavras quando já não podia avistar a dita feiticeira. Um sorriso de felicidade apareceu no rosto do Draco, aquelas palavras tinham-lhe dado um novo vigor para lutar.

A Ginny estava a sorrir.

- Não quero saber das regras, a minha melhor amiga nunca esteve feliz como os poucos momentos que está contigo.

- Se o dizes. – Respondeu Draco num tom que não traísse os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Olhou com mais atenção para a ruiva, havia pelo menos uma pessoa que apoiava a relação deles. Os dois estavam a lutar de costas um para o outro, ele tinha prometido proteger a Ginny e iria manter a sua promessa.

Já estavam a lutar há algum tempo quando a atmosfera em redor do campo de batalha mudou, o Devorador da Morte que Neville e ele estavam a tentar neutralizar baixou-se, por todos os inimigos podiam-se ouvir uivos de dor. Aquilo era desconcertante e ao mesmo tempo a ocasião perfeita para poder prender todos os apoiantes do Senhor das Trevas.

Assim que as coisas estavam mais calmas, Draco deu uma volta pelo campo. Viu a família real rodeada pelos seus súbditos. Para o seu grande espanto viu Harry Potter com os Weasley.

- Potter não estavas morto?

- Então não viste o meu momento contra o Tom? – Perguntou o Harry com um sorriso enorme, os olhos dele brilhavam de alegria e liberdade.

- Estava ocupado a manter a tua namorada inteira! – Comentou Draco com um sorriso.

- Hey, eu é que te….

Ginny não conseguiu terminar a sua frase quando todas as pessoas que se encontravam nos campos de Hogwarts ouviram um grito de gelar os ossos, um grito de dor.

Por uma razão desconhecida Draco sabia que aquele grito era de uma dor emocional e não de dor física.

Todas as cabeças dos membros da Ordem viraram-se para o centro do campo, onde momentos antes se encontravam o povo da Áustria.

Os súbditos encontravam-se todos a fazer uma vénia perante os seus monarcas, o rei e os gémeos estavam de pé a olharam para uma mulher de cabelo castanho encaracolado a segurar num corpo inerte.

Harry, Ron e Draco começaram a caminharem-se na direcção deles quando viram a cara da mulher. Sem hesitações correram para eles.

Draco sentiu o seu corpo a ser levado com o dos outros para junto da família real, ele não queria acreditar, ele não podia acreditar, ele não tinha acabado de ver o rosto da rainha da Áustria cheio de lágrimas. Aquilo não podia significar o que ele não poderia aceitar.

- Hermione – gritaram os dois melhores amigos ao chegarem perto do corpo inerte dela.

- Ela ainda respira, mas não responde a qualquer tipo de feitiço. – Informou-os o Alexander que olhava directamente para os olhos de Draco, como que a chamar a sua atenção.

- Ainda há esperança? – Perguntou o Harry que olhava para o Draco a segurar no corpo da Hermione, a rainha encontrava-se envolta nos braços do marido.

- Não. A pulseira da minha mãe mostra que ela já não está connosco.

Alexander indicou a pulseira feita com pedras preciosas de várias cores, Harry explicou ao Draco que esta tinha sido criada pelos fundadores da monarquia da Áustria, e que permitia informar a Rainha quando os seus filhos se encontravam em perigo.

-Draco, vem comigo e traz o corpo da minha irmã. – Ordenou Alexander.

Este obedeceu, e deixou-se guiar até ao castelo pelo irmão mais novo da amada, repetindo ao ouvido desta o quanto a amava apesar de saber que ela não o podia ouvir.

**Eu sei, sou péssima, pode não parecer mas cuidar de putos e ainda por cima ter de ir a faculdade não ajuda muito na motivação, muito menos quando se sabe que a história está a acabar, só mais um capítulo. Beijos,**

**Reviews se faz favor!**

**Que acharam? Podem deixar as vossas opiniões, afinal um bom feedback ajuda a determinar que caminho seguir para uma história.**

**MegAnne C.**


	18. Everything's Gonna Be OK

**Everything's Gonna Be OK by Wraygunn**

A casa estava cheia de crianças e decorações de Natal, este ano seria a vez dos Potter, Harry e Ginny, de receber família e amigos para o almoço de Natal. Todos os Weasleys já se encontravam em casa do Harry com as suas respectivas famílias desde cedo, Molly insistia em estar presente durante a preparação da refeição.

Um batalhão de crianças ruivas encontrava-se aos pés da árvore a comparar presentes e a comer doces. E como todos os anos desde que a guerra tinha terminado com a morte de Voldemort e muitos outros, Harry e Ron dirigiram-se para o jardim.

Apesar do frio quase gelar os dois homens, aqueles momentos a sós eram necessários para relembrar a melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, ela pode ter sido uma princesa especial e amada pela família e o seu povo, mas para aqueles dois feiticeiros ela seria para sempre aquela rapariga irritante que tinha estado sempre com eles e com sem ela nunca teriam conseguido chegar até onde se encontravam.

- Falei com o Alexander.

- E? – Perguntou o Ron.

-O Rei vai abdicar do trono, para nomear o filho. A Rainha conseguiu convencê-lo que umas férias eram necessárias para eles poderem finalmente descansarem e chorarem a filha deles. – Informou o Harry.

Apesar de terem perdido uma filha durante aquela noite fatídica, eles eram soberanos e tinham um mundo mágico para governar, ambos os monarcas da Áustria não tinham tido tempo para fazerem o luto da filha correctamente.

- Mas ainda não tivemos sinal dele.

- Já passaram sete anos.

- Eu sei, a última pessoa a vê-lo foi o Alexander. Sabes que tentaram encontrá-lo +ela sua fortuna mas nada. – Disse Harry frustrado.

- Eles amavam-se e ninguém lhes queria dar uma oportunidade. Certas pessoas precisam de mais tempo do que outras. – Disse Astrid, ela sabia muito bem o que os dois amigos faziam, partilhavam todo o tipo de informação que tinham recolhido para poder encontrá-lo.

Os dois homens sobressaltaram ao ouvir a voz da cunhada, quando ela tinha começado a sua relação com o Fred, ambos tinham tentado incluí-la como para preencher o lugar da Hermione mas depressa perceberam que ninguém iria substituir a amiga e que a Astrid era uma pessoa completamente diferente da Hermione.

- Ron os teus sobrinhos estão a chamar por ti.

O ruivo ficou uns momentos a olhar para a cunhada, claramente esta queria falar com o Harry sem ser demasiada rude, de inicio Ron queria protestar mas depois percebeu que não havia nada a fazer, a família da Hermione iria para sempre desconfiar dele por ter abandonado o Harry e a Hermione durante o primeiro ano da guerra. Todos sabiam que se ele tivesse ficado com eles ou voltado mais cedo para junto deles a guerra poderia ter terminado mais cedo.

- O que foi Astrid? - Perguntou o Harry assim que o Ron tinha voltado para dentro de casa.

- Um presente do Alexander e meu.

O feiticeiro pegou na caixa vermelha que ela lhe dava ainda tinha dificuldades em perceber porque Ron teria de os deixar. Mas guardou as suas perguntas para mais tarde.

Abriu a caixa e dentro pode ver que esta estava cheia de fotos, todas relacionadas com a Hermione.

Harry nem sentiu as suas pernas a deixaram de o segurar, este caiu de joelhos na neve, posou delicadamente a caixa no chão e começou a ver todas as fotos. O seu rosto era misto de felicidade e tristeza assim como as suas lágrimas.

As primeiras fotos que ele viu eram as em Hogwarts, a maioria eram dos três juntos mas muitas eram da Hermione a estudar ou a repreender os gémeos. Seguiram-se as fotos da infância da Hermione no Palácio de Belvedere. Assim como todas as funções que ela tinha de assistir como representante da coroa na sua forma de princesa Emmalina loira e repulsiva, mas Harry conseguia ver o brilho e o sorriso de sabe tudo da melhor amiga.

No fundo da caixa encontravam-se mais umas quantas fotos, mas aquela que lhe chamou mais a atenção eram as da Hermione num vestido de noiva. A Hermione da fotografia estava a dançar nos braços do loiro que Harry andava anos a procura, ambos sorriam um para o outro enquanto dançavam.

- Como? – Perguntou atónito com a fotografia. – Quando?

Antes de poder ouvir a resposta da Astrid, o feiticeiro retirou as outras fotos. Estas mostravam Hermione e Draco em varias situações, com os filhos, num jardim, em vários sítios todos muggles apesar de as fotografias serem claramente mágicas, em todas as fotografias as pessoas se mexiam.

- Eles casaram-se no dia dos anos dela depois da Guerra, Styxx e Acheron nasceram en Junho do ano seguinte, seguiu-se a Alyx, e por último Orion.

- Porquê? Porquê só agora? Sete anos! Sete anos sem saber onde ele estava e pensando que ela estava morta.

- Harry, tens de te acalmar. – Ordenou a Astrid.

Assim que ele estava mais calmo, Astrid começou a contar o que realmente tinha acontecido naquela noite.

- Hermione foi atingida por um feitiço de magia negra enquanto procedíamos a formação do círculo, o intento do feitiço era enfraquecer-nos e quebrar o círculo em volta do nosso pai, mas ela não podia arriscar perder a guerra por uma coisa tão simples. Usando o pouco da energia que lhe restava, Hermione redireccionou o feitiço para si, ela perdeu toda a sua magia e quase que perdeu a vida, se tu não tivesses morto Voldemort mais uns segundos e ela teria morrido.

» As pessoas que não nasceram de sangue real têm tendência em esquecer a importância do sangue real, temos "propriedades" diferentes dos outros membros da comunidade mágica. Naquela noite quando a Hermione estava a lentamente a perder a vida, o meu pai efectuou a integração do Draco na nossa família, e…

- Como um casamento?

- Sim. Como Draco não pertence a família real para ser considerado como membro ele tem de se unir a um de nós de forma mágica. Ele uniu-se a Hermione, e como o que estava a matar a Hermione era a sua falta de magia, a partir do momento em que Draco e Hermione foram unidos pelo feitiço de integração, os dois passaram a partilhar a magia do Draco.

Passado uns momentos, Harry perguntou o que ele mais queria saber:

- Mas o facto de eles agora serem menos poderosos não explica porquê que não contaram antes que ela estava viva?

-Não, eles não têm menos poderes, há algo de diferente entre aqueles dois, e depois de procedermos ao ritual da união de magia, para além de salvarmos a Hermione, a magia do Draco triplicou e agora os dois juntos são muito mais poderosos, mas apenas quando estão juntos, assim que se encontram separados eles não têm magia.

- Isso continua a não explicar porque se esconderam durante esses anos todos.

Harry estava a espera de ver frustração no olhar da Astrid, um olhar que a Hermione tinha sempre que ele demorava a perceber uma coisa simples, mas nos olhos de Astrid só pode ver paciência e compreensão.

- Se o Draco e a Hermione não se encontram juntos eles ficam vulneráveis a qualquer tipo de ataque, não podem proteger-se. Lembra-te como foram os tempos depois da guerra, o mundo mágico estava um caos e se alguém soubesse que a família real estava vulnerável se separem-se os dois, não podemos por em perigo o nosso pai e povo, as nossas funções enquanto monarcas são sempre a nossa prioridade e acima de tudo não podíamos confiar em ninguém.

Ele conseguia perceber, mas isso não impedia que ele estava magoado por não ter sido considerado uma pessoa de confiança o suficiente para ser incluído nesse segredo que mudava tudo para ele.

- Quantas pessoas sabem?

- Oito, nove agora. Alexander e a Sophia, o Fred e eu, os meu…

- O Fred sabe?

Agora Harry estava zangado.

- Claro que ele sabe, ele sentiu a presença dos dois no círculo quando ele foi integrado na nossa família. A Narcissa, o Lucius e os meus pais. Os quatro agora vão mudar-se para junto deles, assim como o Fred e eu.

Astrid ajudou o Harry a arrumar as fotos no seu devido lugar e voltou a guardar a caixa na sua mala.

- Não podes contar ao Ron, por mais simpático que ele seja, ele tem tendência em dar a língua.

Todos se encontravam na sala de estar junto a fogueira, Fred estava a contar que ele e Astrid iriam mudar-se para uma ilha, onde ele poderia continuar a por em prática os seus talentos enquanto o seu irmão gémeo iria ficar em Inglaterra a tratar das finanças das lojas. Ron tentou chamar a atenção do Harry mas sem êxito.

O dia passou-se sem problemas, no momento de sair Astrid prometeu a Harry que este poderia vir visitar a nova casa deles em São Francisco.

Ele iria voltar a ter a sua família de volta, iria voltar a ter a sua irmã de volta. A sua vida era perfeita.

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer a todos vocês que leram esta fic, muito obrigada por dedicarem tempo para poderem ler e comentar (uma forma muito boa de incentivar o autor a escrever) :D Obrigada a todos. E até a próxima fic para todos aqueles que me adicionaram no Author's Alert.<strong>

**Beijos **


End file.
